His Memory Loss
by LadyCizzle
Summary: What would you do if the person you loved more than anything suddenly forgot your existence. Move on or fight to keep them. That's the question J.D has to face when Perry forgets all about him. SLASH Coxian style. Chap 12- Moving On
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hey yall, it's me FNA as eccarter I'm now LadyCizzle (don't ask). I told you I would be back and this time I kept my word in a timely fashion. This is totally different then my last story because J.D's not the one getting hurt, well physically that is. He's still getting emotionally battered but that's just how I like him. It's kinda AU to a point but will include a few characters from the show such as Paige and Kim. Setting takes place around late season five and has a J.D/Cox established relationship. Anyways I hope this story is too you're liking and I promise not to keep the updates far and few in between. Scouts honor, although that line might hold up if I was really a scout. You know what, I'm just going to let you read the story. On to the disclaimer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, yet that is.**

**On to Chapter One**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late."

"Alright I'm coming."

Perry laughed as he watched J.D run out of the bathroom and towards the closet, towel still wrapped around his waist. He had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now getting ready for their evening out; most of the time went towards his hair.

"How about this…and this?" J.D asked the older man as he put a pair of jeans and a button up shirt in front of him to create the look of the perfect outfit. "Or I could do this with…this."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference, are you serious? You have no sense of fashion."

"It's just dinner Newbie, nothing else."

"It's not just dinner and you know it; it's dinner with your one and only sister."

"Who cares about Paige, I rarely even talk to her let alone see her."

"She's still you sister and I know how much she means to you. I just want to make a good impression."

"Please, you and good expressions don't even belong in the same sentence." Perry scoffed as he lay back on the bed. "You just make sure not to trip and fall over anything, make corny jokes, or go off into your little dream world and it all will be fine."

Sticking out his tongue was the only response that J.D gave Perry as he dropped the boxers, and threw those on the bed as well.

Perry stayed silent as the young man as the towel that was once around J.D's waist slowly found its way to the floor. The young man then proceeded to pick up his socks and put them on. It was strange watching J.D dress because he dressed from the bottom up. Socks were usually the first to go on his body, followed by a pair of boxers, pants, and then the shirt. J.D claimed it was so his feet would not get cold but Perry was adamant that J.D was careful not to mess up his precious hair.

Watching J.D getting dressed made Perry forget about dinner with his sister. Suddenly, without warning, Perry jumped up from the bed and pushed J.D down on top of it before the young man could say anything.

"Perry what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Perry grinned as he sat on top of J.D, pinning him down. "I'm sitting on top of you."

"I can see that but what I don't understand is why you are sitting on top of me?" J.D grinned playfully as he lightly traced Perry's chest with one of his free hands, while Perry pinned down the other.

"Why, don't you like me sitting on top of you?"

"Never said I didn't but can't a guy ask a question?"

Perry responded by placing soft kisses on the side of J.D's neck, causing the young man to shiver underneath him and Perry to grin wider. "Since when do I need a reason to put you in my favorite position?"

"Never…need a reason…for that."

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that we need to be getting ready. If we don't we're going to be late…really late."

"Paige…can…wait."

J.D didn't have a chance to answer before Perry moved from kissing his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. There was no struggle from the younger man; instead, he got a very eager response, which he quickly responded too. J.D's tongue greedily swirled around in Perry's mouth as if he was trying to devour it.

"She can so wait." J.D breathed heavily once Perry pulled away but quickly pulled him back down for another kiss. Perry's hand reached over to the nightstand to grab some items from it before the sound of the phone ringing interrupted them.

"Shit." Perry grumbled as he dropped what he had in his hands and picked up the phone instead. He jumped up from the bed, granting J.D access to move from underneath him. "What!" Perry yelled into the phone only to soften his voice a second later. "Oh it's you Paige."

"See I told you-" J.D whispered as he got up from the bed and walked back over to the closet.

"Yeah I know it's almost seven…J.D and I are on our way" Perry sighed, "Yes, he's still coming too…because Paige I want you to get to know him. Okay, see you soon." Perry hung up the phone to find J.D already dressed in a black polo shirt and khaki pants. "That was fast."

"We have to get going; don't want to keep her waiting."

"Okay Piper, we'll leave as soon as you're finished getting dressed."

"Just have to reset my hair and then we can go."

"Your car or mine."

"Yours" J.D responded before going into the bathroom, "I always look dashing in the front seat of that car."

Perry only laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving J.D alone to finish getting ready for dinner. It only took J.D five minutes to finish getting ready and soon the couple was making their way out of the apartment.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant hand in hand and Paige instantly spotted them from her table. J.D tried to ignore the cold stares that he was receiving from people including Paige as he sat down in the chair beside her. He'd have never had a conversation with Paige before, only knowing what Perry had told him and nothing more. All he knew was that she was very devoted Christian who had all her faith in God. This was going to be a very long night.

"Hello Perry." Paige greeted her younger brother with a hug before he had a chance to sit down. "So glad that you could make it."

"Didn't really have a choice in the matter but it is good seeing you too Paige." Perry responded back. "You remember Glenda."

"Actually it's Jonathan Dorian" extending his hand to shake Paige's who reluctantly took it. "But you can call me J.D."

"I think remember you from last time," refering to her visit for Jack's christening. "You were the weird one with the friends that were trying to have a baby, correct."

"Yes I am and yes they were and they finally succeeded. Carla and Turk are seven months pregnant as we speak thank god."

"That's an odd expression for you to say don't you think."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"You just used the phrase thank god as if you believe in him. Do you believe in God J.D?"

"Excuse me." J.D squeaked at Paige's question, completely catching him off guard. "What kinda question is that?"

"A simple one; I know Perry doesn't have one ounce of faith and I was just wondering if you do, believe in God that is."

"Well I never really thought about it but-"

"Are you ready to order?"

"Oh god yes." J.D looked up to see the waiter behind him with a pad and pen in his hand. J.D couldn't be more relieved for the interruption but could tell by the look on Paige's face that she wouldn't give up until she had an answer. To keep himself from talking, J.D picked up his glass and tried to drink all the water from it without stopping. The plan created an awful silence, which continued after the three placed their orders and waited for their food to arrive.

"So Paige, how've you been?" Perry asked, seeing J.D squirming in his chair trying to ignoring Paige's glare at him.

"Same old same old Perry, still very active in the church. How about yourself?"

"The same as you. Still not going to church and there's nothing new going on in my life."

"And Jordan and Jack, how are they doing?"

"Jack's fine, amazing kid that son of mine is and as for Jordan, well she moved to her own apartment a few minutes away and made it her permanent place of residence in the seventh layer of hell." Perry smirked as he took of sip of water out of his glass.

"So good to hear that Jordan and Jack are okay considering."

"Considering what Paige?"

"Considering the condition that you left them in when you decided to live a more alternative life style."

"I did not leave them, Jordan and I decided to end things mutually on surprisingly civil terms."

"As if anything ending between you two could be labeled as civil." Paige laughed. "But you know what they say; there's a thin line between love and hate."

"Nothing but hate there Paige. Has been for a while now in case you hadn't noticed."

"There was always hate there Perry but it didn't keep you from coming back for more. That's why you loved her so much."

"Puh-lease, can we not talk about the disgusting hag before I've had my dinner." Perry hissed at his sister. Each word that was coming out of her mouth made him angry that he had even agreed to this dinner.

"I second that motion." J.D smiled slightly as the waiter came back with their food and laid it before them. Quickly J.D dived into his food, hoping that the faster he ate the sooner the dinner would be over.

"So J.D-" Paige asked in between bites of her food, "how do you and Jack get along?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does he find it weird that he's father now living with another man instead of his mother. It must have been hard on him."

"Um I don't think so, I mean we let him know the situation and he took it well."

"But you don't know for certain if he harbors resentment towards you; for breaking up his family."

"Resentment towards me, I don't think so." J.D laughed at the woman. "Jack has always considered me apart of his family way before me and Perry even got together."

"Yeah Paige I hate to admit it but Jack actually likes J.D, has every since he was born."

"For now perhaps but what happens when he gets older and other people treat him differently because he didn't come from a normal home. What's going to happen when he starts school and the other kids tease him because he has two fathers instead of one, because he doesn't have a normal home."

"He does have a normal home with Perry and me as well as with Jordan. He knows that nothing is ever going to change that." J.D stated firmly.

"And what exactly is your definition of normal because you don't even seem normal yourself." Paige asked sternly, pushing her plate aside and glaring at J.D.

"Just because I do things differently than most people doesn't mean I'm not normal. I don't care what society thinks."

"But you shouldn't punish Jack because you're not normal, it's not his fault you're a freak."

The words stung as J.D opened his mouth to retaliate but found he couldn't form any words to say. He realized that he was different and people would treat Jack differently because his home wasn't normal. In fact, it would only bring him hell when he got older and J.D didn't want that. He couldn't help but think that he may be ruining Jack's future. Not having anything to say, he quickly pushed himself from the table.

"J.D wait-" Perry called out to J.D, who ignored him and kept walking, or sprinting away. Perry watched his lover disappear out of sight and rubbed his face with his hands. "Dammit Paige-"

"What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to make him uncomfortable on purpose because I must tell you you're doing a good job of being a bitch? It's been two years since Jordan and I split already."

"I don't know what you're talking about Perry; I'm just trying to make conversation that's all."

"By what, talking about Jordan and I and making it seem as though it's his fault that we broke up or making it seem like he's ruining Jack's life."

"I'm only looking out for the well being of my nephew and as for you and Jordan; well isn't it kinda his fault that the two of you broke up?" Paige scoffed as she pushed her plate to the side. "You and Jordan were happy before he came along."

"No Paige we weren't, we never were. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out."

"So you decided to throw your life away for some fling instead of working it out with your wife."

"Ex-wife." Perry growled, slamming his hand on the table and gaining glares from the people around him. "Jordan is my ex-wife, has been for a while, and it's high time you realize that."

"No, what I realize is that you're making a big mistake sleeping with that man. Not only is it an abomination in God's eyes but it's seen as morally wrong in the eyes of society."

"I could care less about the eyes of society Paige; you of all people should know that."

"It's wrong Perry, what do you want me to say?"

"All I wanted was for you to give the kid a chance because you love me and you couldn't even do that so you know what Paige, fuck off."

"Perry-"

Perry ignored his sister, pulled his wallet from his pocket, and threw money on the table to pay for both J.D's and his meals.

"Okay I'm back. I'm sorry for the leaving so suddenly." J.D smiled as he came back to the table only to but quickly pulled away by Perry as he dragged the two of them out of the restaurant. "Perry what-"

"She won't accept you then she doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Sarah." Perry hissed as he unlocked the doors to his car and got inside, J.D following him, "She doesn't think I should be with you."

"Oh she doesn't-"

"Don't play stupid with me Matilda, you know damn well she doesn't like you and for the life of me I don't know why I thought she would. I mean for Christ's sake, she's one of the religious do gooders who think everyone else is beneath them if they don't follow the rules according to the great almighty."

J.D could see the pain reflecting in Perry's eyes, watching the rejection from his own sister cause a great amount of pain. Reaching over, he grabbed Perry's hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckles before leaning over and placing a small kiss on his lips. "Perry-"

"Newbie don't-"

"She's your sister and she loves you very much but she doesn't want to see you hurt."

"You can't hurt me."

"Physically no but emotionally I could, not saying that I am just saying that I could. Probably won't because I love you…a lot but figuratively speaking-"

Perry broke J.D's rambling with a passionate kiss pulling away seconds later. "I get what your saying J.D but-"

"But nothing. She just doesn't understand that you love me but she will come around."

"Yeah and how do you know?"

"She still needs you and loves you too; besides do you think Dan was happy when he found out about us. It took him two weeks for him to call me and apologize for the incident he caused."

"Doesn't count because your mother forced him too."

"It does count because he owed me and besides, my mother knew he was being an idiot. Do you remember the scene he caused at Kelly's?"

Perry laughed at the memory of Dan getting them kicked out of the restaurant they were in after J.D came out to him which was fine until J.D told him whom he came out with. Dan demanded that J.D break off his relationship or risk losing his brother forever if he didn't. Perry was shocked that J.D actually told his brother that he didn't care if he never saw him again, Perry was the one he loved and nothing Dan could say to change that.

It wasn't the fact that his brother was seeing a man that pissed Dan off; it was the fact that the said man was Perry himself. The incident was so bad that until this day Perry and J.D weren't welcomed back into the restaurant at all.

"I remember, didn't think he would call you though."

"But he did because I was his brother and nothing was going to every change that." J.D smiled, "So put a little faith in your sister like I put faith in Dan. Everything will work out for the best, I promise."

Perry kissed J.D again, this time longer and more passionately. He still couldn't believe that J.D had actually fallen in love with him and even risked losing the love of his brother to keep him. The kiss could have turned into something more if it wasn't for the fact that another couple began to take interest in them. Perry let got of a blushing J.D, who waved at the blushing couple in front of him, and got into the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the pair arrived home to their apartment and was ready to call it a night. J.D never made it to the door before Perry attacked him with his lips, pinning him against the door itself. Fumbling with the key, Perry managed to open the door and carried J.D to the bedroom. They discarded their clothes quickly as Perry pushed J.D onto the bed before jumping on top of him.

"Thank you." Perry suddenly said as he pulled away from an almost naked J.D who looked up at him in confusion.

"For what."

"For believing in me and my sister."

"You never have to thank me for that. I'm always going to believe in you even when you don't believe in yourself." J.D replied before pulling Perry into another kiss, grinding his body underneath Perry's.

It was the middle of the night, almost two in the morning, when the sound of a pager going off awoke Perry. Turning on the light, Perry looked over and saw that it was after one o'clock. He then grabbed his pager to find it blinking the numbers 911, signaling an emergency.

Unwrapping himself from J.D and slipping out of the bed quietly he was careful not to wake J.D and went to the bathroom to change into something decent to wear to the hospital and wrote J.D a quick note saying that he would back as soon as he could. Grabbing his keys, he slipped out of the apartment without making a sound and locked the door behind him hoping that he would be back home as soon as possible.

It was almost an hour later after Perry had left when J.D's own cell phone went off, waking him up out of his sleep. He tried to ignore the sound but it was of no use, whoever it was wasn't going to hang up anytime soon. Grumbling, he threw the covers from over his head and grabbed the phone from the nightstand.

"Ello." J.D mumbled into the receiver of the phone.

"J.D, it's me."

"Carla it's like…two in the morning." J.D whined as he tossed back over his head. "I'm pretty sure there is someone other than me that you can call to come in so may I ask why you are calling me."

"You need to come down to the hospital right now."

"Why didn't you just page me?"

"J.D I-"

J.D noticed the tremor in her voice as she tried to complete the sentence. He could tell that she was on the verge of crying as she was talking to him. "Carla what's wrong, is it Turk-"

"No it's not Turk, it's Perry."

"But he's here-" J.D responded until he looked over his shoulder and for the first time realized that Perry was indeed not in the bed with him. "What-"

"J.D, please just get here as fast as you can."

"Carla just tell me what's going on." J.D's own voice quivered as different horrifying thoughts of Perry flowed through his head. By the sound of Carla's voice, he could tell that it was serious.

"Bambi Perry was in an accident and he's here at the hospital."

"Is he okay, Carla?"

"Look I don't have time to explain." Carla whispered into the phone, "You just really need to come to the hospital right now."

J.D threw the phone from his hand and got out of the bed, running out of the room. He didn't even put on any clothes as he grabbed his from the key ring and made his way out of the door.

* * *

There it is. The first chapter of the bes story ever written. Too conceited, I thought so. Anyways hope you don't mind I made Paige a total bitch because every story needs one right. If you liked review, if you didn't review, and if you just plain don't care then...alright I got nothing. I can't promise that the next chapter will be as long but I will try to post every Monday since I am currently jobless with nothing else to do.

Over and Out

Lady C


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hey yall, I'm back with another update like I promised . Hope it's everything you wanted and more and if it's not, suck. I don't know what exactly but I'm pretty sure you could fine something. Like I said last chapter AU mainly but does have some similarities with season 5. Anyways, on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I just brought Scrubs today with the money I saved from switching my car insurance to Geico. Just kidding but wouldn't that be cool if I did.**

**On to Chapter Two**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

J.D made it to the hospital in record time, still in his boxers and robe when he ran up to the nurse's station. Tears were already running down his face when he started to ask for Carla when she suddenly came around the corner. She eyes were red and puffy and blood covered the front of her scrubs. She couldn't stop herself from immediately embracing him and wetting J.D's robe with her tears.

"Carla, what happened?"

"Perry was on his way…here when apparently another car sideswiped him, running him into a pole. His car is completely totaled. The car didn't even stop-," Carla whispered as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Is he-"

"He was bleeding badly when the paramedics got to him but he was unconscious by the time he got here. The doctors think he may have ruptured his spleen but they know he has broken some ribs, and punctured his left lung. Because he was bleeding so badly, they rushed him to surgery to stop the source of the bleed but they haven't found it yet. There also might be some brain damage caused by the impact."

"How is he?"

"J.D I think you should-"

"I asked how is he Carla and you're my friend so please don't lie to me," J.D asked with a trembling plea, his own tears filling eyes. "Just tell me."

"He was unconscious when he went into surgery, and the doctors are still working on him. He flat-lined when they started but they were able to resuscitate him and they're managing well but-"

"But what Carla, what is it; you have to tell me?"

"Because of his injuries they're not sure he's going to make it."

"No." J.D whispered as he let go of Carla. "No I don't believe that. I can't believe that because he's going to make it."

"J.D-"

"No Carla, I refuse to believe that the man that I love is going to die because I will not let that happen."

"J.D wait-"

J.D didn't answer her instead; he continued to run as fast as he could until he found the room that he was looking for. He finally found the room but could see that he was not alone. There, outside the room, was Jordan comforting a tearful Paige and Elliot standing in front of the glass. Even from a distance, he could see the doctors, including Turk, frantically working to keep Perry alive and fix everything that was wrong with him.

Bypassing Jordan and Paige, he ran directly up to the window and touched the glass as if it was a way for Perry to know that he was there with him. Seeing him vulnerable made his heart break even more and the tears fall down harder than before.

"J.D!" the sound of Elliot yelling out his name jolted him out of his thoughts for a second. "Carla called me and I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry-"

"Stop Elliot, just stop it." J.D quickly said without turning around to look at her, "He's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Perry's stubborn, conceited, narcissistic man and he's not going to go until he's ready to and I know for a fact that he's not ready nor is death ready for him. Hell some day's I'm not ready for Perry and I live with him."

Elliot laughed at the comment as she wrapped her hands around her best friend since her internship at the hospital. "I know the feeling. He's going to be okay isn't he."

"Of course he is, he's Perry Cox dammit and there's nothing he can't do."

* * *

It was close to six o'clock in the morning when Perry finished surgery and was instantly admitting into the ICU. The surgery, despite it's beginning, turned out to be a success but the older man had yet to awake. Even though J.D wanted Perry to wake up he was happy that Perry had a room so that the two of them could be alone.

The sounds of the machines beeping were keeping J.D occupied as his friends came in and out of the room bringing him coffee or just keeping him company. Even Jordan was nice enough to bring him a cup when the others were busy and when she wasn't comforting Paige who had yet come into the room to see her brother. J.D didn't care if she didn't come in with him; it's not as if she actually liked the idea of them being together.

The sound of the door opening again caused J.D to look up to see Paige walking into the room empty handed.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see."

"Perry's your brother; I'm not going to keep you from seeing him."

"I know but after what happened tonight-"

"Doesn't matter nor is it important." J.D interrupted her, "The only important thing right now is Perry getting better and that's all that matters."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about dinner."

"No your not, sorry that is, about what you said. You meant every single word"

"You're right." Paige nodded, sitting down in the other chair in the room. "I'm not sorry about what I said but I am sorry about bringing it up tonight. It wasn't the best time to voice my opinions about you and my brother but I couldn't help. I felt the things I said needed to be said.

"Says who, you or your precious church."

"I sorry but my brother has put me in an awkward position between my love for him and my belief in God. It is not my fault the relationship you two have contradicts with what I believe in, not to mention what society thinks."

"You think I care what your beliefs are Paige. You think you're the first person, who has told me that I'm wrong, what I feel is wrong because you're not." J.D whispered, looking Paige in the eyes, "As long as I can remember there has always been someone telling me that I wasn't normal, that I was wrong because I didn't do the things that normal boys did. I didn't like sports, knew nothing about cars, and was the biggest science geek there was but I didn't care. I did the things that made me happy because I deserved to be happy.

"And so does my brother."

"And he is...he is happy especially when he's with me."

"He thinks his happy." Paige hissed, "He's just going through some mid-life crisis that he will eventually come out of and then what. What happens to everyone that was hurt because he made a bad decision?

"He isn't making a bad decision nor is it a horrible choice and because you're his sister you're supposed to be by him no matter what. Like it or not you're the only family, outside of Jack, that Perry has and you should be supporting him instead of turning your back on him.

"I love my brother; I just want what's best for him."

"I am best for him. He loves me and I love him, which should be all that matters."

"It's wrong."

"Says who."

"Everyone."

"Well then go tell everyone that they can kiss my ass because I don't care what they think."

Paige huffed as she got out of the chair and made her way across the room. She almost opened the door when she heard the sound of J.D voice talking to her again, causing her to turn around.

"I have to say Paige that I am quite disappointed with you. You come in here with your big bible, tell me I'm wrong, and judge me because of it. Well tell me, doesn't that big moral compass of yours state that no man shall judge another. I think I learned it in Sunday school or something but the fact that you don't even live by that statement makes me wonder just how faithful you are to your own religion. It's really sad to uphold one thing but to completely do the opposite."

Paige said nothing as she pulled on the door, opening it, and walked out. J.D continued to sit in silence as the sounds of the machines comforted him again and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

J.D didn't sleep for long, and woke up to the sound of another person in the room with him. This time he looked up to see it was Jordan standing on the other side of the bed.

"I don't blame you, you know that right."

"Sorry Jordan but I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."

"Look kid I'm not stupid or blind and I kinda pride myself on having a fair amount of common sense. So I wasn't surprised when the two of you got together in fact, I was rather shocked that it happened sooner than I expected."

"Why is that?"

"Perry, express his true feelings to someone, are kidding me. It took him two years to actually say he loved me and even then it was a sarcastic remark."

"That shouldn't surprise me should it?"

"No. Look, all I'm saying is that I didn't expect him to ever tell you how he felt but he did and I'm not mad at him for that."

"I thinks he knows that."

"I hope he does." Jordan smiled as looked down at the unconscious Perry. She would never say it aloud but she was deeply scared of losing him. He was the father of her child as well as a major part of her life since college. She couldn't imagine her life without him and wanted nothing more than for him to pull through. "And I want you to know that I don't blame you."

"Thank-you." J.D whispered, stroking Perry's hand while the machines continued to beep. "He's gonna be fine you know."

"I wouldn't believe you if you said he wasn't."

"Jordan-"

Jordan looked up at J.D and saw that he was on the verge of tears. She couldn't but feel sorry for J.D to see him like that. "What is it kid?"

"Do you think that he knows just how much I love him?" J.D asked the older woman, "Do you think he knows that I'd be lost without him?"

"He'd be a fool if he didn't."

"Thank-you."

"Don't mention it; I mean it don't mention this to anyone or else I will cut you."

"I won't I promise."

Jordan through J.D another smile before getting up out of the chair and making her way across the room. "Need anything."

"Nope I'm good."

She shook her head and walked out of the door while J.D leaned back into the chair. He began to drift off to sleep again until the sound of coughing filled the room causing him to jump up out of his chair. He realized soon that it was Perry making the noise, eyes wide open and trying to get the long tube out of his throat.

"Oh my God Perry, wait I have to get the tube out. Cough one more time."

Perry did as he was instructed to do and coughed once more in order for J.D to pull out the tube, which he successfully did. Once the tube was removed J.D couldn't resist bending down and giving Perry a loving embrace.

"Throat hurts."

"Oh right, would you like some water."

Perry nodded as J.D sprang across the room and poured water from the pitcher into a small cup. He walked back over to Perry, lifted him up, and gently poured the cool water down the man's throat. Perry swallowed the water slowly and laid back down. "Where am…I?"

"You're at Sacred Heart Hospital, do you know where that is."

"Yes, I work here."

"Yes you do." J.D smiled, "You're one of the best doctors here."

"What hap…pened, why am I here?"

"You were in an accident. Do you remember the accident?"

"No, I don't remember much."

The happiness that J.D felt began to fade as he realized that Perry was looking at him weird. The warm sparkle that was usually there when they looked at each other wasn't there anymore and seemed as though it had been replaced by something else. Something like confusion and bewilderment. "Perry what's wrong."

"How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean how do I know you're name; I've known you for the past six years." J.D whispered as he grabbed Perry's hand. He could feel Perry tense up at the touch and quickly removed it, "Perry what's the last thing you remember."

"Me, having another fight with Jordan."

"Jordan" J.D thought to himself as he looked at the man with fear in his eyes. He could tell that something wasn't right. "Perry, what year is it."

"What?"

"I need you to tell me what year it is, please."

"I think…I think the year is 2000."

J.D felt his world come crashing down as Perry told him the date. It was then that he knew that Perry didn't remember anything from the last six years, including him and if Perry didn't remember him then there was no chance in year that he remembered that they had a life together. J.D realized that his perfect world had come to a screeching halt right before his eyes.

* * *

Paige is an evil bitch isn't she. I want to smack her and I'm the one who made her this way. If you hate her too then I did a good job and if not, just wait and see because she only gets worse. Enough with the chatter, if you like it review and if you loved it add me to your favorite's list. And remember, until next time Papa was a rolling stone.

Long live the 70's,

Lady C


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hey yall, I know I said this would be up oh I don't know yesterday but I got swamped and couldn't. However, I'm here today to present the newest chapter to you and I hope everyone enjoys it. Still AU with some similarities like I said last time and filled with slash. Don't like don't read. Anyways, on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Even with a second look on my previous taxes with H&R block, I still don't have enough to buy Scrubs. Dammit, and I was so close. Oh well.**

**On to Chapter Three**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The neurologist came out of Perry's room and closed the door behind him. Being the best neurologist in the hospital, he was assigned to Perry's case and had been called as soon as the man woke up. Examining him for a while and giving him something to make him go back to sleep, he prepared himself to tell everyone the bad news.

"Dr. Drake, how he is?"

"I examined and questioned him then eventually gave him something for the pain which put him back to sleep. Aside from the external and internal injuries he seems to be fine."

"He doesn't remember me, how is he fine."

"Well the head injuries caused by the accident may have caused some damage to the central part of the brain which handles memory. It seems to me that Perry is suffering from a slight case of retrograde amnesia and doesn't remember anything after the year 2000."

"So he's got amnesia and only remembers some of us; the people he knew before the year 2000." Jordan asked the doctor. She and Paige, along with Elliot and Carla immediately returned to Perry's room as soon as J.D called for them. They were all glad that he was awake but were horrified to learn that he was having trouble remembering.

"I'm afraid so and until I run some more tests I won't know how severe it is."

"Well who does he actually remember?"

"He remembers you Paige obviously because you're his sister as well as Carla and Jordan."

"Hold on doc in what way does he remember me."

"Perry still thinks that the two of you are married."

"Well isn't that just dandy." Jordan hissed as she pushed past the group and found herself a seat. Just when she thought she was finally ready to move on something was pulling her back in.

"I know this may be difficult for you to hear but it is what it is."

"What should we do?"

"As of right now the people that he does remember should be with him right now."

"What about the rest of us, what should we do?" Elliot asked. She was saddened by the fact that Dr. Cox no longer remembered her. Maybe he would finally call her by her real name instead of Barbie.

"You should probably refrain from seeing him. Nothing against you personally J.D but I want to make sure that Perry isn't harmed by any stress or shock. As you know it could worsen his condition."

"So you're saying that you want me to stay outside and not see him?" J.D hissed as he stood up from the chair.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry, the man that I love doesn't remember and all you have to say is sorry."

"J.D sweetie calm down-"

"How can I be calm Carla when he doesn't remember me? He seems to remember everybody else but me; hell, he even remembers you."

"That's because I've known Perry longer than the rest of you and I know you're mad but yelling at Dr. Drake isn't going to help." Carla whispered, "He's just telling you what's wrong with Perry, it's not his fault."

"I'm only trying to do what's best for my patient." Dr. Drake replied.

"I agree with the doctor, if it helps Perry then maybe you shouldn't see him."

"Of course you would say something like that Paige, you don't even like me."

"Me liking you is not important right now, making my brother better is."

"As long as it keeps me away from him right."

"Maybe this is for the best."

"You're a selfish bitch you know that."

"Alright that's enough." Carla yelled at the bickering adults but quickly turned her attention back to Paige. "Paige I understand that you want what's best for your brother but trying to keep J.D away is a waste of time. One way or another he's going to find a way in that room. What I think we should do is allow J.D to be in there but not as Perry's lover but as his doctor. That way he won't be confused when he wakes up again."

Paige turned her glare from J.D to Carla but softened it when she noticed Carla's glare. She knew there was no way she could match Carla in an argument so decided it was best if she stop while she was ahead. "Alright, J.D can see Perry as long as he promises not to say anything about their relationship to him."

J.D opened his mouth to retort but noticed the stern look from Carla. A lashing from a pregnant Carla right now was not what he needed; he already had too much on his plate to deal with. "Fine. I'll be his doctor nothing more until he remembers me."

"Good. I need to call the rest of the family and let them know that Perry's okay."

Paige brushed past the doctor and went off to call her family while J.D sat back down in the chair.

"What if he never remembers me Carla? Tell me exactly am I supposed to do then because I don't have a clue."

"Perry's a fighter Bambi he'll remember you, all of you I promise."

Carla didn't wait for J.D to respond before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. J.D released all the hurt that he'd been holding in and softly cried on her shoulders. Elliot soon joined in and the three of them held each other, waiting for J.D to release all his emotions.

* * *

It was two hours later when Perry awoke again. This time he didn't find a weird kid holding his hand but his estranged sister in the room with him. At the moment, she was filling him in on the things that he didn't remember like his relationship with Jordan.

"So Jordan and I have a son named Jack. When did this happen?"

"Four years ago although she didn't tell you right away. She led you to believe that she was pregnant by a bellhop in Greece. That woman I tell you." Paige laughed.

"And after all that we're still together."

"Yes you are and you live together in your apartment."

"Are we happy?"

Paige turned to her brother with a wide smile on her face. "Extremely. You couldn't imagine your life without her. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee, want anything."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, be back soon."

Perry smiled slightly as his sister grabbed his hand and kissed it before walking out of the room. He was glad that his sister was there for him but couldn't help but feel that she was lying to him about something; he just didn't know what it was. Perry felt as if something or someone was missing.

* * *

He was jarred out of his thoughts when the sign of the door opening signaled that someone was coming in. Perry turned to see it was the young man from earlier who helped him take the tube out of his throat.

"Oh it's you."

J.D breathed deeply as he walked closer to the bed and grabbed the IV. He tried his best to mask the pain that he was feeling inside but he couldn't deny that it was hard. "Hello I'm Doctor Dorian but you can call me J.D, I'm here to check on you and make sure you're okay."

"You were in here earlier, when I first woke up."

"Yes I was, I was on call and you were my first patient."

"Do you always fall asleep holding the hands of your patients or do I classify as special."

"I'm sorry; I was just really tired-"

"No need to be sorry just don't let it happen again." Perry grumbled as he continued to eye J.D

"It won't I promise." J.D apologized, writing down in his chart. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I was in a car accident early this morning right."

"You are correct sir."

Perry rolled his eyes at J.D's answer and turned his attention to the television while J.D continued to check on him. "So you're a doctor here too huh?"

"Yes, have been for five years." J.D struggled to say as he placed his stethoscope underneath Perry's gown.

"Are we close?"

"What?"

"I asked are we close? Since I don't remember you I'm left wondering if I even like you; but by the looks of it I don't think I do."

"Why would you say that?" J.D replied, hurt evident in his voice. "Like you said you don't even remember me so you couldn't possibly know anything about me."

"I don't know; it's just when I look at you I don't feel anything at all and I'm wondering if I should."

"Oh."

"Look kid don't take this the wrong way but I'm just trying to sort everything out." Perry sighed as he laid back down on his bed. "I'm missing memories from the past six years of my life and I don't know where the hell they could be."

"Don't worry, everything will come to you. It just might take a little time."

He didn't mean to do, reach out his hand and place it on Perry's but it was like a reflex that he couldn't stop and before he knew it, he was holding the man's hand.

Perry felt his body relax as soon as J.D's hand wrapped around his. The feeling of holding hands with another man didn't feel wrong like it should have; instead, he couldn't help but feel better now that they were touching. The feeling seemed to grow and before Perry realized it, he was smiling back.

Seeing Perry smiling at him was enough to make him happy since he came into the room and he couldn't help but wonder if Perry was remembering something. He opened his mouth to ask the older man did he remember him yet when suddenly Perry yanked his hand away. Before J.D knew it, the smile disappeared and a sneer was put in its place.

"What are you a girl?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're one of those doctors aren't you; the ones who care about their patients entirely too much and always have to meddle in their lives."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well don't be one of those doctors around me alright." Perry hissed, "I got too many problems to deal with then your silly man crush. As a matter of fact beat it kid, I'm getting tired of looking at you already and if you see my wife could you tell her to come in here."

"Your wife…"

"Yeah, she's about this high, scaly skin, and horns sticking out of her head. Find her for me will you."

J.D nodded slightly as he wrote something down on the chart and made his way out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, the tears he'd been holding back suddenly fell down his face.

"I'm sorry you're hurting."

J.D turned around to see Paige standing behind him, a cup of coffee in her hand and a newspaper in the other. Quickly, he turned his head away to wipe any remaining tears from his eyes before turning back around to face her again. "Don't patronize me Paige, you're not sorry." J.D whispered to Paige. "You're happy that he's finally the brother you always wanted."

"I'd be a liar if I said he wasn't." Paige responded coldly. "I want what's best for him and if that means keeping him away from you then so be it. Besides, he was happy when I told him that he and Jordan were still together."

"You're lying to him about…everything."

"It's a lie I'm not proud of but maybe it will help my brother realize that he belongs with Jordan and if I have to lie about that then so be it."

"Why are you doing this, to me…to him?"

"Because this is the only way I know how to put my brother back on the right path."

"It's not your decision to make; it was never your decision to make."

"Doesn't matter who or how it got made it's over. Perry doesn't remember you but he does remember his love for Jordan. I would like to keep it that way."

"Well that isn't for you to decide and sooner or later he will remember his love for me and there won't be anything you can do about it. And when that happens you make sure you stay the hell away from us."

J.D didn't give Paige a chance to respond before sticking the chart outside of the door and walking down the hallway. He held his composure for as long as he could until he finally found an empty on-call room, went in and locked the door. He stretched out on the bed where once there he let out the remaining tears he'd been holding.

* * *

Unknown to J.D or Paige, Jordan had been listening to the argument between the two since it started and she couldn't believe what Paige was saying. She was actually lying to Perry about everything just to make herself look better.

Paige took a deep breathe and prepared to go back inside her brother's room when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her. She turned around to see it was Jordan standing behind her wearing a very angry look on her face. "Coming in to see Perry too are you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Jordan."

"Don't play dumb with me sister, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Jordan hissed, grabbing Paige's wrist and twisting it slightly. "What did you tell Perry about our relationship?"

"I told him what he wanted to hear; that the two of you were still married and lived together with Jack."

"I can't believe you did that oh wait, yes I can because you're nothing but a manipulative shrew."

"I didn't cause his memory loss."

"And you not helping it by lying to him. Perry and I have finally found a life apart from each other and here you go throwing it back up in our faces."

"How could you say that; you love my brother?"

"Loved, I loved you brother and a small, very small part will always care about him but I refuse to put myself back into that destructive lifestyle we had before. It's not fair to him and sure as hell isn't fair to me."

"That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard."

"You have the audacity to call me selfish when you're lying to your own brother just to keep him away from J.D. You couldn't even put aside your own moral beliefs for two minutes and have a decent dinner with Perry before jumping down J.D's throat. You have some nerve."

"Look I'm sorry okay but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't risk his condition worsening all because I told him that he was in a relationship with a man, something he wasn't in six years ago. It could be too much for him to handle."

"That's not my problem-"

"It is your problem when you have a son to think about. Do you really want Jack to grow up without a father?"

"You know I don't."

"Then put aside your feelings for a short amount of time while Perry gets better. Maybe he'll remember everything or who knows, maybe he realize that you were the one he was in love with all along. Maybe you'll see that he's the one for you."

"That'll never happen."

"Nobody knows for sure Jordan." Paige smirked as she opened the door and walked into Perry's room, Jordan right behind her.

"Well if it isn't my wife from hell, what brings you by? Let all the minions go on a holiday did ya. "

"Thought you might be dying so I came to pull the switch. I'm still the beneficiary on your insurance policies right."

"Me die and spend an eternity in hell with you, I don't think so."

"Ohh I'm so wounded and would show it if wasn't for the Botox injection I had earlier this week."

"Alright that's enough you two." Paige interrupted, "Here's today's paper, thought you might want to catch up with the current events as well as the sports section."

"Thank-you although I'm still wondering what exactly are you doing here."

"I'll tell you later but for now I want you just read and rest."

Jordan nodded her head in agreement but turned her focus back to Paige and gave her an evil glare. Paige on the other hand pretended not to see it and sat down on the bed next her brother.

* * *

Aren't you so hating me right now, I know you are but guess what, since I was late with this update the next one will come a few days earlier to make it up to you. Hope you can wait that long because you really don't have a choice unless you give me lots and lots of reveiws then I might make an exception but only time will tell. Until next time

Go read a real book,

Lady C


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm back and like I promised a new chapter is up today and don't worry, you'll get another one on Monday but after that it's back to the schedule. This story isn't very long but just like my other stories it's starting to grow. Who knows, more chapter maybe in store but don't get your hopes up. I would hate to disappoint you. Anyways, like before this is borderline AU with some moments taken from season five. Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. I would say more but I don't feel like doing that today. **

**On to Chapter Four**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"J.D are you okay?"

J.D opened his swollen eyes to see his best friend Turk standing beside the door with his hand on the light switch. He hadn't seen Turk since the surgery because the surgeon kept being called away. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep and wondered how long he'd been out. "What time is it?"

"Fifteen past twelve, how long you been in here?"

"Don't know, must have fallen asleep after I checked on Perry."

"Must have been rough for you to see him like that."

"You have no idea."

"Still doesn't remember huh."

"Nope nothing." J.D sighed as he sat up, legs over the side of the bed. "I feel so helpless like I don't know what to do about anything."

"Wait it out, that's all you can do."

"And what if that's not enough? What if he never remembers our lives together, the past year and a half? Where will that leave me?"

"J.D-"

"Alone Turk, that is exactly what I will be if Paige gets her way. She hates me because she thinks that I turned her brother gay which is totally not true."

"I know man but you can't keep thinking that way." Turk reassured his friend, "He'll remember you, just gotta have faith."

"No what I need is a new place to live for when Perry gets out of the hospital."

"What…why?"

"Because Turk, having my stuff at his place is a dead give-a-way that we're closer than what he knows."

"Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" Turk asked. "You haven't even given him a chance to remember yet."

"I just want to make sure that I don't do anything that might make his situation worse. Besides it will make things easier…for the both of us; in case he doesn't remember and I really do have to move on."

"You know you can always crash with me and Carla anytime."

"I appreciate the offer dude but you're about to have a very new baby at your place and there's just not enough room for me."

"I'll make the room-"

"Look I know what you're trying to do but letting me crash at your place isn't going to help, no matter how many movie marathons we have." J.D sighed. He got up from the bed and walked over to Turk who pulled him into a hug.

Usually Turk was uncomfortable with this form of affection but couldn't deny his best friend anything at the moment. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too but now the only thing I can do is move on and if that means letting go then that's what I need to do."

Turk simply nodded as he let J.D go and left out of the room. As much as he wanted to go in that room and tell Perry the truth, he couldn't risk it. Either way, he was going to watch his best friend lose the love of his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

J.D waited for a few moments before he gathered the strength to leave out of the on call room. Luckily, for him, not too many people were on the floor so it was easy for him to sneak out without anyone noticing. Just before he made it to the exit, Elliot rounded the corner and almost ran into him.

"J.D there you are."

"Hey Elliot."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around since this morning but I got so backed up with patients I just haven't had the time to come and see how you were doing."

"The man that I love doesn't remember that I exist and his conniving sister has convinced him that he's still in love with Jordan." J.D replied as he walked outside, Elliot right behind him.

"She did what!"

"She thinks that I corrupted her brother and now he needs to be saved. So in order to do that she lied to him about his life."

"I can't believe she did that." Elliot growled as they walked through the parking lot. She couldn't be more upset that Paige would do something like this in order for Perry to be rid of J.D. It wasn't fair to either or them. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Do, there's nothing I can do Elliot. Perry doesn't remember me and it's not like I can force him too."

"Aren't you even going to fight for him?"

"There's no point. He has to remember things on his own. Look I'm not saying that I'm giving up on us because I'm not. I'm just going to him the time he needs to recover."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going start looking for a place to live just in case he doesn't regain his memory by the time he's released from the hospital."

"You don't have to do that, come and stay with me."

"I don't know why you and Turk think I need to stay with one of you but I'm fine living on my own."

"Look," Elliot replied, grabbing J.D's wrist before he had a chance to get on his car, "I'm not saying that you aren't capable of living on your own because you are. I just think that a temporary place to live is what you really need. Perry's going to remember you eventually and you need to be ready to move back in when he does. So what do you say, move in with me?"

J.D took a moment to think about Elliot's offer before nodded his answer yes. If his friend were reaching out to him in his time of need who he to refuse it was.

"Good." Elliot smiled kissing him on the side of the cheek. "Just let me know when you want to move in."

"Thanks."

* * *

J.D smiled back, got inside his care and drove out of the parking lot. He figured a good ride through time would do him some good and help him get himself together. Thirty minutes later, he found himself outside the apartment that he'd called home for the last year. Opening the door, he walked inside, threw his keys on the counter, and was immediately hit by all the memories that were created inside the place. There were even pictures of the two of them together sitting on the mantle above the fireplace.

He walked over to the mantle and grabbed the first picture they ever took together. It was a picture of them standing arm in arm at the park with a three-year-old Jack in the middle. Thinking back to that day made J.D laugh as he remembered how hard it was to get Perry to even take the picture. Taking pictures was something he hated doing but did it because Jack begged him to. He was still smiling when the sound of the door opening broke him thought out of his thoughts. His smile left his face when he realized that that person was Paige coming inside.

"What do you want Paige?"

"Nothing, just grabbing a few things for Perry, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well I guess it's alright you stay here for now but I insist you find somewhere else to stay before Perry gets out of the hospital." Paige smirked as she walked over to the mantle and looked at the pictures that covered it.

"And what if I don't." J.D hissed as he sat down on the couch, put his feet up, and crossed them. "What if I decide to be here when Perry's gets back? What exactly to you place to do about that?"

"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do after all this is Perry's place and not mine."

"Correction it's our place; has been ever since he asked me to move in. Even had a housewarming party."

"In Perry's mind that never happened, you never happened."

"He will some day-"

"But as of today he doesn't. What exactly are you going to say if he comes home and finds the creepy doctor that was holding his hand when he awoke from his coma inside and living in his apartment."

"He told you about that; me holding his hand."

"He did. He asked Jordan and I if you were always like that and I told him I didn't know. I don't know you well enough to judge you."

"That's the first honest thing you've ever said to me."

"I've been honest with you from the very beginning. I don't like the idea of you and my brother together and nothing you do will change my mind."

"I don't care about changing your mind but what's going to happen when he remembers?" J.D yelled to Paige, jumping from the couch and into her face. The longer she stayed in the room with him the angrier he became. It was as if she was purposely trying to ruin his life. "What's he gonna say when he realizes that his own sister lied to him about who he really is? You think he's going to be happy to know that you destroyed his life."

"If you ask me I'm making his life better."

"Nobody asked you anything."

"Nobody had too." Paige growled, "You think I like my brother being stared at like he's a lesser individual because of you. You think I want my brother being discriminated against because he pretends to like sleeping with another man."

"It's his life dammit."

"Just get over it already; you can stay here all you like but when Perry gets home he's going to kick your ass to the curb."

"You don't know that-"

"I know my brother and I know what kind of person he is. You think he's going to welcome you with open arms; please, he already thinks you're a freak. How about you do yourself a favor and bow out before you get hurt again."

J.D glared at Paige as she went back into Perry's bedroom. It didn't take J.D long to see that Paige was right, about everything. That Perry wouldn't be receptive to the idea of finding out that the two of them were actually in love and living together. He would probably laugh in his face before and after he threw out all his belongs and put him to the curb. Just the realization alone made J.D feel like crying again but he wasn't about to do it in front of Paige and have her take what was left of him.

Paige took her time to gather Perry's things coming out a few minutes later with a small bag of different items of clothing. She wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't pleased with the outcome because she was; she just wished that her brother wasn't hurt physically and mentally in the process. She walked out of the room and grabbed the spare key from the counter before turning around to face J.D one last time. "I expect you to be out by the time he comes home."

He watched her leave, closing the door behind her, before he walked into the bedroom the two once shared. Laying across the bed, he clutched Perry's pillow in his hands and inhaled deeply trying to smell Perry's scent one last time. He laid there for only a few minutes before getting up and making his way to the closet to grab a suitcase. If he had to leave he would have to do it now before it was too late and he ruined Perry's life forever. Just because his life was ruined didn't mean he had to ruin someone else's. J.D pulled his cell phone out his pocket and dialed.

"Elliot I need you."

Nothing more needed to be said as he hung up the phone and continued to pack his belongings.

* * *

Jordan was still in Perry's room while Paige went back to his place to get him clean clothes to wear. During this time she was filling him on what he couldn't remember including things about his son Jack. Currently, he was holding a picture of Jack in his hand and caressing it.

"He looks just like me huh."

"That's what my friends say but they're drunk half the time so their opinion doesn't count for…anything."

"You're just jealous that he doesn't have your horns."

"Very funny." Jordan smirked, "He's a great kid."

"Of course he is, I'm his father." Perry smiled as he continued to hold the picture. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he looked at his son who was apart of him. He only wished that he could remember something about Jack. "Jordan-"

"Yeah Per."

"Am I a good dad…I mean I just want to know-"

"You're a fantastic father; Jack is so lucky to have you in his life."

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have you too."

Jordan tried to smile but the truth began to weigh heavily on her. How could she go on lying about their lives together when there was someone else his heart belonged too. Watching him look at her with so much admiration made her cringe on the inside. She knew that now was the perfect opportunity to tell Perry the truth. "Perry there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"See the thing is, you and I-" Jordan started to say but never got a chance to finish as the door to the room opened up again. Once again it was Paige, this time with a bag in her hand containing clothes that belonged to him.

"Sorry it took so long but traffic was horrible."

"My apartment is only fifteen minutes away."

"I know but add that to the nosy neighbors who wanted to know who I was made the trip longer than it had to be." Paige laughed as she placed the bag on the table and sat at the foot of the bed. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, Jordan was about to tell me something."

"Well Jordan, what were you about to tell your husband." Paige asked making sure to add extra emphasis on the word husband hoping Jordan would get the idea. Her plan was working and she wasn't about to let Perry's ex-wife ruin it.

Jordan noticed the look that Paige was giving her and realized she couldn't tell Perry the truth, no matter how much she wanted too. Instead she grabbed Perry's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I was just about to tell Perry exactly how happy we are together. With Jack we're like one big happy family."

"Yes, yes you are."

The sound of the door opening brought everyone out of their thoughts as they turned to see it was Carla coming in, charts in her hands.

"We should go Paige and let Carla do her job."

Paige nodded and followed Jordan out of the room leaving Carla and Perry alone.

"Wow Carla do you take a bath in perfume."

"Very funny Perry, you're just jealous you don't smell as good as me." Carla smiled as she walked over to the bed. "Now how about you be a good patient and do as I say okay.

"Yes Miss Espinoza."

"That's Mrs. Espinoza-Turk to you pal; and try to have a little decorum, I am about to be mom soon."

"I can't believe you're about to have a baby and you're married."

"Surprised."

"Hell yeah, I hate to tell you this but you don't strike me as the marrying type." Perry smirked as Carla checked him all over. It was nice to have someone else in the room that he remembered, even if she was close to eight months pregnant. "So what's the guy like."

"Well his name is Christopher Turk, he's a surgeon, and he's five years younger than me."

"Look's who robbing the cradle."

"You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because J-"

"Nurse Espinoza, can I speak with you for a moment."

Carla turned around to see Paige standing in the room with the door open. Just the sight of Paige made Carla's mood turn sour and her stomach churn. "What do you want Paige?" she asked angrily, focusing her attention back to Perry.

"I would just like a moment of your time."

"I'm with a patient but I'll be happy to speak with you right here."

"I would rather speak to you alone."

"Fine," Carla hissed as she put down the chart. "But make it quick; I do have other patients you know."

"I will I promise."

* * *

She followed Paige out of the room to find Jordan already gone and only the two of them remained in the hallway. "Now, I'll ask you again, what do you want Paige."

"Look, I know J.D's your friend and you want him to be happy but before you run off and tell Perry the truth please think about what you're doing."

"Excuse me."

"Perry's condition is a very delicate one, one that must be treated with precaution and care."

"I'm a nurse, a good nurse, so I think I know how to handle any patient I might have."

"And I'm not saying you don't, I'm simply saying that maybe you should treat Perry's case with a little more care."

"Would you just stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what you mean?"

"Fine, I want you to keep your mouth shut about J.D and Perry. Perry doesn't remember J.D and I would like to keep it that way."

"You do realize that you don't have a say in any thing that I do right." Carla scoffed.

"I do realize that and I also realize that you care about my brother a lot and want him nothing more than for him to get better but he won't be able to do that if he's confused about the life he has now with the life he used to have."

"I'm not stupid Paige I know exactly what's going on. You don't like the fact, no scratch that you hate the fact that Perry loves J.D because you think that what they feel is wrong. Well guess what, it's not. Those two love each very much and it's sad that you don't see that."

"I have no doubt that J.D loves my brother and I won't deny that Perry does harbor some feelings for J.D but I think that he deserves to be happy with the mother of his child."

"Are you kidding me; Perry is happy, in fact I've never seen him happier." Carla shrieked. "If you take your head out of your ass for one second you would see that J.D has been the person putting a smile on his for the past year and a half and nothing you say or do will change that."

"Look, Perry is my brother and I know what's best for him. I don't want him to know about J.D because it could add more harm to condition and I believe his neurologist would agree with me." Paige replied back. "Now if you like your job I strongly advise you to go in that room and do it or else you won't have it anymore."

Carla growled but didn't say anything. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Deep inside she wanted to tell Perry the truth about J.D but at the expense of her job, she didn't know what to do. "You don't scare me," she finally replied.

"Well you should be scared for the sake of your baby. You really think that husband of yours can support you two all on his own. I don't think so."

"I-"

"So nurse Espinoza you do what I say or else," and with that Paige walked back into Perry's room and Carla had no choice but to follow and keep her mouth shut. No matter how much she wanted to tell the truth she had her family to think about, even if it was breaking her heart to do so.

* * *

Please don't throw anything at me. I have to keep Paige this way in order to make the story work so if hate, detest, and are disgusted with her then I am doing a pretty damn good job. Hope you keep loving this story and drop me a review. Until next time (Monday) Stay alive and out of the grave.

Deuces,

Lady C


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Okay so my plan for having this up yesterday was set in motion but the site was down so it wasn't my fault that it wasn't up. I'm sorry for the lateness but it's like they say, it's better late then never. Hope this chapter makes you love the story even more. Anyways, like before this is borderline AU with some moments taken from season five. Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but if I did it would be on Showtime ;) **

**On to Chapter Five**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

A few days after Perry returned home, he was finding it harder to adjust than he thought it would be. First, there was new furniture everywhere that he had no recollection of buying and one of his rooms was completely converted into what looked like a child's room. Even his bedroom looked completely different. He was trying his best to make the best of his situation but almost a week passed since the accident and Perry was still not remembering anything. He didn't know why but he felt as though everyone, including the hospital staff, were hiding something important from him.

At the moment, he was currently sitting on his new couch when Jordan came in from the other room and looked at him confused. "What's wrong with you?" she asked when she came out. It was hard to adjust living with Perry again but knowing that he would be better soon made it easier.

"Something's not right." he responded as he grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He started to flip through channels until he finally found the ESPN and left it there.

"What do you mean something's not right?"

"I don't know but I feel as though something's missing." He laid down on the couch and used his hands to rub his face. "Something's missing and for the life of me I can't put my finger on it."

"Don't worry about Per, it will come to you."

"When Jordan because it feels like I'm trying to put together a puzzle but I don't have all the pieces and I know that the doctors said it will take time to remember but they also said that I may never recover the missing memories. I don't know what to do about that."

"There's nothing you can do about it so quit your whining and man up." Jordan responded. To help Perry adjust, Jordan opted to let Jack stay with friends for the past few days until Perry was up for seeing him. She decided that it was time for Perry to spend some time with Jack in hopes that he would remember something. "I tell you what, how about I go get Jack from daycare and bring him home. Maybe spending some time with your son will help you remember something.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll just stay here and watch some television or something."

Perry smiled at Jordan as she grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out the front door. True to his word, Perry tried to find something on television to watch but found that nothing was on. He quickly grew bored with it and decided to do something else like take a nap. Turning off the TV, he got up from the chair and walked to the bedroom to lay down.

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for sleep when a small blurry vision appeared into his mind. He couldn't tell exactly where he was but he knew he was in room and he knew he wasn't alone. The sound and image of another body was a dead indicator that someone else was there. In the vision he was standing behind the person with his arms wrapped around them and kissing the side of their neck. The person in his arms was laughing and struggling to get away at the same time.

_"Perry, stop it. I have to get ready for work."_

_"Who cares about work; besides, when was the last time we fooled around."_

_"This morning, in the shower, five minutes ago; my god you really are insatiable." the person laughed as they pushed Perry away from them and ran to the other side of the room._

_"What can I say Natalie, I'm a horny old man."_

_"Well you're just gonna have to be horny by yourself because we both have to get ready for work…like now."_

_"Fine…but you owe me when we get back home."_

_"Don't I always owe you when we get back home?"_

_"Just go will you."  
_  
Perry urged for the memory to continue and it almost did when the sound of someone coming through the door shook him out of it. "Who the hell-"

"Sorry, it's just me."

"Jordan, I thought you were going to get Jack."

"I was but I got a message from the daycare that said he wasn't feeling well but not to worry someone came and got him out already."

"Who."

"J.D."

"That freak from the hospital." Perry growled, sitting up on the bed. "Why in the hell would you let him take our son out of school?"

"Because the teacher couldn't get in touch with me and the only other person they knew to contact was him."

"And why would they contact him?"

"Because it isn't weird for J.D to go pick up Jack from daycare when the two of us are too busy. Why are acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this. You come in here and tell me that our son has been signed out of school by some creepy doctor that works with me at the hospital."

"J.D isn't creepy and you're closer to him then you realize."

"That's not what he said."

"Oh really and what did he tell you?"

"Well he told me…he told me that we weren't that close and I could immediately see why. He's pathetic, overly emotional, whiny, and reminds me of a clingy girl who is desperate for approval."

"Look, I know you don't remember him but you and J.D are closer than you think." Jordan admitted, "The only reason no one has told you was so you could remember things on your own."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't because you don't remember anything from the past six years. I don't even know why you seem to hate him so much, he's been nothing but nice to you since the accident."

"It's not that it's just…every time I see him I can feel him watching me in a weird way and I don't know why but I know that he wants to tell me something."

"I see." Jordan whispered as sat down beside Perry on the bed. "Does he ever say anything to you?"

"Nope, just stares at me, goes off into what I assume is a goofy little daydream, and then runs away before I could say anything to him. Do you have any idea what he knows?"

"I don't have any idea." Jordan lied. She was about to say something else when there was a loud knocking at the door. Her and Perry both got up and went to go answer the door to find J.D holding Jack.

J.D took a deep breath as Perry gave him an evil glare. "Hey Dr. Cox…just here to drop off Jack."

"How's my boy?" Perry smiled as he grabbed Jack out of J.D's arm and into the apartment leaving J.D at the door alone not even giving J.D a thank-you for bringing his son home.

"You're welcome." J.D shouted sarcastically. He sighed and walked back towards the elevator.

"Whatever." Perry mumbled in response as he continued to carry Jack away while Jordan came to the door.

"Hey J.D." she called out to him before he made it to the elevator. He turned around and came back to the door confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything fine… just wanted to say thanks for getting Jack, I appreciate it. The daycare called me but I accidentally left my cell phone in the car."

"Why didn't they call Perry?"

"I asked them not too, it's not like he knows Jack's teacher. Hell he doesn't even know where the daycare is."

"At least they still had my number." J.D nodded. "So how is he?"

"He's fine, still not remembering if that's what you want to know."

"It is but that's not the only reason I asked. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I really miss him."

"He misses you too."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know he hates my guts. I can tell by the way he looked at me when he was still in the hospital."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything…just take of him for me will you?"

"Always…anyways thanks for picking up Jack for me. I'll make sure that I always have my phone on me at all times."

"Just because Perry and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean I stopped loving Jack. He's a good kid and I only hope that Perry remembers him soon." J.D stated, giving Jordan a half smile before walking away.

* * *

Jordan sighed as she closed the door and walked back to Jack's bedroom to see Perry and Jack playing on the floor. Perry was currently tickling Jack in the side while Jack was laughing uncontrollably.

"I missed you daddy."

"Oh yeah, how much?"

"This much." Jack screeched, holding out his arms to show his dad how much he loved him.

Perry jumped up from the floor and scooped Jack into his arms tickling him again. They finally turned around and noticed that Jordan was behind them. Jack twisted his way out of his father's arm and ran to his mother who picked him up.

"Hey mommy."

"Hey little guy, whatcha doing."

"Playing with Perry."

"So Perry's my name now."

Jordan laughed as she let Jack back down. It was nice seeing the two of them playing together again especially when she got to watch. "Get with the program Perry."

"Yeah Perry, get with the program." Jack squealed at his father.

"You be quiet or else."

"Or else what."

"This."

Perry growled at Jack and began chasing him out of the room. Jack screamed as he ran out the room with his father right behind him. Perry laughed as he followed Jack only stopping briefly to kiss Jordan lightly on the cheek. "So what do you say we go out tonight, just the three of us."

"As long as I get to pick the restaurant and we are back by Jack's bedtime. Being with him for a long time makes me inch."

"Whatever you say harpy." Perry smiled kissing Jordan again, this time heavy on the lips. "Thank-you."

"Anytime." Jordan whispered, Perry running away to find Jack and leaving her alone. She traced the outline of her lips and smiled. She couldn't deny that she was happy to have her family back together again, even if it was under false pretenses.

J.D left the apartment complex holding back his tears the best he could. Seeing Perry smiling without him made his heart break on the inside. He was able to make it too his car before breaking down at the wheel.

* * *

She awoke suddenly as the light from the moon shined in her face and the heat of another body covered her body. The memory of what happened to land her in this position returned to her causing her to sigh as she turned over. A night of dinner turned into a night of too many drinks and before Jordan knew it she was pressed against the wall and Perry was un-strapping her bra with one hand. She knew she should have resisted him, not give in to his advances but just being in his arms again caused her to melt. Before she knew it all her clothes were discarded and their bodies were entangled on the bed. She knew she should feel bad for what she'd done, stabbing J.D in the back like this but she couldn't help but feel that it was okay. After all, he was hers first right.

* * *

One week later, Perry was back at the hospital for his check-up since being released. His memory had yet to return but his life seemed to be going okay. Paige made it her obligation to check up on him every day by calling to make sure he was alright.

On the home front, he was finally putting his life back together but he couldn't shake the empty feeling that he had. It was as if something was missing out of his life and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go away. He was hopeful that his memory would return to him soon so he could finally feel right again.

He was on his way to see Dr. Drake when he heard the sound of people talking coming out one of the supply closets, one belonging to J.D. He couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but was curious to know, especially since it was J.D doing the talking.

"Elliot, why did you pull me into a supply closet." J.D asked. He was on his way to a patient's room when he found himself being dragged into the closet and Elliot smiling at him.

"Well I was here ya know, trying to stay clear of Dr. Kelso when I saw you coming so I decided to pull you in here with me."

"I can see that but I really could use a reason as to why.

"I don't know, I guess I kinda missed spending time with you."

"Elliot we're together like every night."

"No we're not J.D. You've been pulling extra shifts at the hospital ever chance you get and when you are at the apartment we really don't talk because you're still sad about Dr. Cox and I don't know how to help you get past that without blurting out something insensitive."

"Elliot I'm fine."

"Really, because it's okay if you're not."

"I am." J.D smiled slightly, throwing an arm around Elliot's shoulders. "But it's been like three weeks and I'm slowly getting over him."

"But you-"

"But nothing, I still love him with my whole heart but we're over. He's happy with the life he has now and I'm okay."

"How can you be okay when someone you love doesn't love you back?"

"Because he's happy and that's all that matters. If he's happy then I'm happy."

Elliot leaned over and gave J.D a small kiss on the cheek. She could tell that J.D missed Perry more than he let on but he wasn't going to admit it. If he said he was happy then she would have to take his word for it. The two stayed in the closet for a few more seconds before J.D's pager suddenly went off.

"Come, lets get out of here." J.D said. They were headed for the door when Elliot tripped over something that was on the floor and the two of them went tumbling out of the closet. They fell to the floor on top of each other and were shocked to see Perry standing outside the door and over them clearly looking upset.

"Perry, I mean Dr. Cox-," J.D whispered and pushed himself away from Elliot.

"Dr. Cox, what are you doing here? Elliot asked as her and J.D pulled themselves up off the floor.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Barbie." Perry growled at the two of them. "I didn't know you came in life size."

"So much for calling me by my name."

"What was that?"

"Nothing it's just you have amnesia now and I was hoping that you would start calling me Elliot or Dr. Reid." Elliot rambled. "Not saying that I wanted you to get amnesia, it just would be nice not to be referred to as Blondie or Barbie every time we came into contact with each other.

"Elliot you're rambling." J.D whispered to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I know." she whispered back.

"Has anyone ever told you two it's rude to whisper in front of them?"

J.D opened his mouth to respond when his pager went off again, something he was glad for. Being near Perry just brought back all the feelings he was trying to get rid of. Not saying anything, he rushed off to whoever was paging him.

Elliot could see the tension on J.D face as he looked at Perry and the relief he got when his pager went off. "He got…paged."

"I lost my memory, not my common sense Blondie."

"Okay-"

"What were you two doing in the closet anyway because I gotta say if you're going to have sex you could at least try to be a bit quieter."

Elliot rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face. It was just the response from him that she had grown used to over the years. "Look, J.D is going through a tough time right now and I'm trying to be the friend that he needs."

"By having sex with him."

"J.D and I haven't had sex in ages and besides, why do you even care. You don't even remember him…or me for that matter."

His heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth to say something but no response came out. He shouldn't care who J.D slept with but seeing him on the floor with Elliot made him upset. It was if he was enraged to see J.D that close to someone else, especially a gorgeous but ditzy blonde. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way and immediately pushed the feelings aside.

"So let me ask you again, why do you care what J.D and I do?"

"I don't care what you and that kid do, just try not to flaunt it around so much. It might make the other kids jealous." Perry growled and walked off. The faster he got away from Elliot, the better.

He finally made his way to the room for his check-up only to see that the doctor wasn't even there yet. Deciding it would be best to stay in the room and wait, he lied down on the table and closed his eyes. The instant he closed his eyes he was hit with another vision of what he assumed was the past.

It was just like the last one except this time he was standing behind someone looking over their shoulder while they were sitting at the table looking at some paper work. It was the same person as before and he could tell that they were smiling but he still was unable to see their face.

_"Perry what are you doing?" the person asked as he watched himself put his arms around them and lay his chin on their shoulder._

_"Nothing."_

_"I'm trying to work here."_

_"And how exactly am I stopping you?"_

_"Well, when your close to me like this I can't think straight." they smiled, turning around._

_"It's not my fault but it does show that I'm very good at distraction. It also shows that I'm even better at what I do."_

_"Oh yeah, and what exactly are you trying to do."_

_"Come with me Glenda and find out."_

_The person said nothing else, instead got up from the table and threw the papers to the floor before jumping on top of it. "I think you can show me right here."_

"Dr. Cox, are you okay."

Perry opened his eyes to see Dr. Drake standing over him, looking concerned. He was so caught up in the memory that he didn't even hear the doctor come in. "About time," he grunted as he sat up on the table. "I feel like I've been waiting here for hours."

"Sorry about that." Dr. Drake apologized. "I had an emergency consult to attend to but I rushed over here as soon as it was over."

"Whatever, just try to not let it happen again."

"Okay, why don't we get started. Since you've been home have you had any migraine like headaches, dizziness, or swelling in the cranial area."

"No, no, and no."

"Good." the doctor smiled, writing on his chart. "What about your memory, has that returned yet."

"I still don't remember anything from the past six years."

"So you haven't had any of your memory return?"

"That's what I said didn't I." Perry barked as he got up from the table.

"No need to get upset I'm just trying to help you, that's all." Dr. Drake sighed, putting his chart down. "Look, I know that what you're going through can be a little frustrating-"

"Frustrating, you call not knowing your son's favorite food or color frustrating. It's not just frustrating to walk into your home and not feel like you belong there; it's infuriating. And you know what, it doesn't help when you are berating with memories you aren't quite sure are in fact memories."

"But I thought you said you weren't remembering anything."

"I'm not sure if what I'm remembering are exactly memories."

"Care to tell me about them?"

"Augh, I don't know." Perry sat back down on the table and ran his hands through his head. "I've only had two and it's always me with someone else somewhere in my apartment and-"

"Please continue."

"I never see their face but I can tell the person is tall with dark hair and the most amazing smile I've ever seen."

"Do you think that perhaps this person is Jordan?"

"See doc that's the thing, in each flashback I'm calling this person by a different name. The first time I called them Natalie but the second time I called them Glenda. The only other names I call Jordan are Satan and she beast so it can't be her."

"How do you feel when you're having these flashbacks; can you describe your emotions?"

"To be honest having those flashbacks made me feel really complete, like my life was the way it was before the accident. I try really hard to remember but I always open my eyes before I can see who it is I'm supposed to see."

"It seems to me Perry that you're trying too hard to regain the things you don't remember and it's putting a strain on you. I think that if you just sit down, and not think so much your memory will come back to you on it's own."

"What if it doesn't?" Perry asked the neurologist, "What if I never remember?"

"You shouldn't think like that Perry." Dr. Drake replied. "If you believe that you're memory will return then it will; you just have to give it time."

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to force your memory to come back but I hope it does because those memories sounds like something everyone should have."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dr. Drake smiled, stood up from the chair and pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket. "Now how about we get down to business."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly for J.D after his run in with Perry and J.D couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He'd planned to spend the evening with Elliot but as luck would have it she got called in to work another shift.

Not wanting to be alone, he decided to go out to the local bar to have himself a quick drink. The bar wasn't crowded, something he was glad for, and he was able to find him a seat at the bar.

Ordering his usual, he slowly sipped his drink and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He was so deep into what he was thinking, he didn't notice a blonde hair woman staring at him from the end of the bar. He also didn't notice her get up from her chair and come closer over to him.

"Hey there, looks like you could use a drink."

"Tell me about it." J.D smiled as he looked up at the young blonde woman who sat down beside him with her own drink. "I'm already on my second appletini."

"Appletini, are you serious?

"As a heart attack," holding up his drink and giving the lady another smile. Her hair was flipped at the ends and she was very beautiful woman who wanted to talk to him. He didn't want to be seen as a jerk so he was trying his best to be friendly. "So what's your name?"

"Kimberly Briggs but you can call me Kim." she smiled. "And yours."

"John Dorian but you can call me J.D."

"You come here often."

"More than I should." J.D smirked, sipping from his glass again. "How about you, you new to this place?"

"I've been here more often then I'd like to admit." Kim smiled back, sipping out of her own mug of beer.

"Let me guess, relationship problems."

"You sir hit the nail on the head." sipping her beer again until it was all gone. "Well J.D, since you're almost done with you drink and I'm done with mine how about I buy us both new ones."

"Only if you want too."

"I do."

J.D said nothing, instead he picked up his glass and drunk the rest of the alcohol out of it before calling the bartender back over. He decided that if the pretty woman wanted to buy him a drink who was he to refuse.

Soon the appletini and beer became stronger drinks and the night began to pass by in a blur. The more drinks J.D and Kim ordered, the more they got to know about each other. J.D found out that Kim herself was a doctor, a urologist who worked at the county hospital and was recently divorced while he told her all about his relationship troubles. Before J.D knew it, Kim invited him back to her place where he graciously accepted her offer.

The sun shone brightly in his face no matter how he tried to hide his face from it. His head was pounding and the light made the pain even worse. Not only was the light shining in his eyes the feeling of someone else's body was pressed against his in the most uncomfortable way. He figured that the body belonged to Elliot who came in after his shift to comfort him. Didn't matter, her elbow was in his side and he wanted it off.

"Elliot, what are you doing in my bed?" J.D grunted as he pushed the elbow out of his side and sunk further underneath the covers.

"First off this is my bed and second, my name isn't Elliot."

"Oh my God."

* * *

Don't you love how I just incorporated Kim into the story. I told you I was going to be using story lines from the real season and this was the best way I could think of to do it. Hope you loved the flashbacks because that's all Perry's going to get for now. Come on, you know he can't have a happy ending just yet. Also for those wondering about the last chapter with Carla and Paige, don't stress to much thinking about it. I didn't go into detail because I didn't think it was that important. Anyway I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter and the next one will up soon if the sight isn't down. Until next time.

Not unless I see you first,

Lady C


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: So it's Monday again and it's time to post another chapter of this god-forsaken story. I'm happy that so many people are reviewing and praising me for the good work I'm doing. Before I get started with the posting I would like to time out to address those who think my Carla and Jordan characters are a bit OCC. I just want to say that I am sorry my characters appear to be this way, I simply wanted to try something different by taking them out of their element and giving them different shoes to walk in. I pretty much going with the flow and sometimes that could lead to OCC'ness. If this makes it hard for you to enjoy the story I am happy that you tried to read it and okay if you decided you don't want to anymore. I will continue to write what I want and who knows, maybe one day I will write something that you love. For everyone who likes this story thank-you for the words of encougagement. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. As stated before this is borderline AU with some moments and people taken from season five. **

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. **

**On to Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

J.D sat up in the bed and turned over to see that the person laying next to him was the same woman from the bar. He also looked over the covers to see that his clothes were thrown all over the room. "Oh my god."

"You said that already."

"What…how…what the hell?"

"I assume you don't remember what happened after we left the bar."

"We didn't have sex did we?"

"No because I always lay under the covers naked with men I met at bars." Kim snorted as she pulled the comforter off her bed and wrapped it around her body. "Of course we had sex."

"This is bad, this is really bad."

"Dude, you're telling me."

"I can't believe I had sex…with you."

"Hey, I believe I'm the one who should be saying that. I just had sex with a guy who's totally hung up on another guy which kinda makes him gay."

"And the labeling begins."

"Look, you're not the first gay guy to have sex with a woman so calm down and let's talk about this."

"Talk about what, I just had a one night stand with a woman I don't know." J.D shrieked as he got out of the bed. Since his mind was still reeling from sleeping with Kim, he completely forgot he was naked.

Kim cocked her head to the side and let out a small giggle. She realized that J.D had no clue that he was completely naked. "You might wanna put your clothes back on."

J.D looked down at his naked body and quickly grabbed one of the pillows and placed in front of his private region. "Sorry about that…I'm just really nervous. I've only had a few one night stands in my life and I always managed to sneak out before the other person woke up."

"Well you got me beat, this is my first one."

"And I'm really sorry about that."

"J.D listen we had sex, really good sex but it's no big deal." Kim smiled, sitting back down on the bed. "You were depressed, I was upset, and we ended up sleeping together; it's not like we committed a crime or anything."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right so I think you should calm down."

J.D took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He knew that Kim was right, what they did was a mistake but he couldn't help feeling guilty at the fact that he sleep with someone else. He finally felt himself calm down and started to grab his clothes from around the room. "I think I should go."

"Yeah you should." Kim agreed. "I have to get ready for my shift at the hospital and you probably need to get back home before you roommate starts freaking out about where you are.

"Elliot has been known for her freaking out."

"I'm sure she has."

J.D laughed as Kim got up from the bed and walked towards what he assumed was the bathroom. He quickly put his clothes on and headed for the door.

"Hey J.D."

J.D turned around to see a naked Kim standing by the bed with a smile on her face. "Yeah-" he stuttered, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"If you're ever wanna hook-up again you know where to find me." Kim seductively replied. Even though her and J.D just met, she could tell that he was a really nice guy that she wanted to get to know better.

J.D's jaw dropped open at Kim's offer and he found that he couldn't say anything. The thought of being with someone new never crossed his mind but apparently the thought crossed Kim's mind a lot in the last few hours. Still not having anything to say, he simply watched Kim walk back to her bathroom and close the door before he finally made a dash for the front door. As soon as he was outside, he broke into a brisk walk until he was out of the apartment complex. One he was outside he realized that he had no clue as to where he was or how he was going to get home. Finally, after some deliberation he decided to just pick a direction and walk until he knew where he was.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later he found himself outside of his apartment complex and was happy that he found his way home. A minute later he was fumbling with his keys when the door suddenly swung open and a frazzled looking Elliot was standing behind it.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shrieked, pulling J.D inside and closing the door.

"Elliot let me explain-"

"Explain what, how worried sick I was when I came home and found you weren't here?"

"I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Well you did, Elliot huffed. "Now where were you?"

J.D plopped down on the chair and laid back on it. "I did something terrible."

"What?"

"I slept with someone last night."

"You what?"

"I said, I slept with someone last night. I went to a bar, I got stupid drunk and there was this woman who wanted to talk to me.

"You slept with a woman," Elliot asked curious. Sure J.D dated a few woman before he started dating Perry but she always assumed that J.D was just afraid to express his true self. Now she wasn't so sure. "So does that mean you're straight again."

"Elliot!"

"Sorry, just wondering it you were. You're not are you."

"Yes, no, I don't know Elliot, you know how much I hate labels."

"I know, I was just curious that's all."

"Look," J.D groaned as he got up from the chair. The effects of his hangover were truly starting to kick in and all he wanted to do was sleep. "I'm really tired and my head is killing me so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep. Maybe when I wake up this would have all been a dream."

"Um I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

Elliot cleared her throat and pointed to the side of her neck. J.D, in turn, touched the side of his neck and immediately knew what Elliot was trying to say. J.D rushed to the bathroom mirror, groaning at the sight before him. There, on the side of his neck was a gigantic purplish hickey. He knew if he went to work with the love bite on his neck everyone would want to know who it came from.

"I'm so screwed." J.D sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, into his room, and onto his bed.

"It's not that bad." Elliot lied, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You can barely even see it."

"Please, it's the size of Texas."

"You're right it is huge."

"Elliot!

"What?

"I can't go to work looking like this.

"Then call in sick," Elliot suggested, "I'll call Dr. Kelso and tell him that you won't be able to come in today because you don't feel well and he'll let you have today off."

"Elliot I can't let you do that."

"Of course you can. You've been working extra shifts for the past two weeks and it's not gonna hurt if you take a day off. Besides, in a way you are sick if you have a hangover."

J.D moaned and laid down on his bed. Elliot was right, the hospital would survive without him. Besides, his head was killing him and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. "Alright, call but make sure you make me sound really sick. I don't want him to get suspicious."

"Aye aye captain." Elliot saluted before she got up from the bed. "I'll go call Dr. Kelso right now and let him know, you just get some sleep."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Elliot smiled and walked out of J.D's room, closing the door behind her. J.D sighed again, got up from the bed, and took off his clothes before he crawled into bed. Pulling the covers over his head, he let his mind drift and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

Five hours later passed before J.D woke up again, this time taking a shower before he walked out of his room. Thirty minutes later, feeling refreshed and better, J.D walked into the living room to find Turk sitting on the sofa with a thermos in his hands.

"Turk-"

"About time you woke up. I been waiting her almost a whole hour." Turk screeched, getting up from the sofa and handing J.D the thermos. "I brought soup."

"I hope it's chicken noodle."

"You know it is."

"Sweet." J.D giggled, going into the kitchen to grab a spoon. He found one in the spoon door and quickly opened the thermos. "Mmm." he sighed happily as he gulped down the soup as fast as he could. "This is so good."

"I take it you like the soup."

"I love the soup but I do have one question, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot said you were sick and couldn't come to work today so I decided to come over to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, just woke up with a really bad headache."

"You sure." Turk asked as he began looking J.D up and down. To him J.D didn't look sick, just extremely tired. He was about to assume that J.D just wanted to play hookey when the bruise on the side of his neck caught his eye. "Oh my God, what is that?"

"What?"

"That thing on the side of your neck."

J.D realized what Turk was talking about and immediately covered his neck with his hand. If Turk found out what he did he would never hear the end of it. "It's nothing," he mumbled as he used his other hand to finish eating his soup.

"Don't try to play me man, that's a hickey. A big purple freaky shaped hickey."

"Turk-"

"I can't believe you did it again J.D," Turk replied, throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean haven't you learned your lesson already. You and Elliot don't mix."

"I know it's just…wait a minute Elliot."

"Yes Elliot, the one you always seem to want when your life is crappy."

"Dude I didn't sleep with Elliot if that's what you're thinking."

"Good because I was; but if you didn't get it from Elliot then who-"

"A woman, last night from the bar," J.D admitted to his best friend, "I had too much to drink and I can't remember what all happened but I woke up in her bed this morning."

"My man." Turk shouted as he held up his hand for J.D to high-five.

"Turk, no. This is no time for high fives; I feel terrible."

"Why?"

"Why Turk, because I slept with a woman that I didn't know and to top it off I'm still in love Perry."

"But he doesn't remember you."

"So-"

"So, it means that maybe you should move on and forget about him."

"It's not that easy Turk."

"Or maybe you're making it too hard."

"What if it was Carla." J.D shouted, walking out of the kitchen. "What if Carla woke up one day and suddenly couldn't remember you or your daughter. What if she forgot all about the love the two of you share. What if her brother convinced her that she was in love with someone else, someone he approved of and that she was happy. How long would it take you to get over her."

Turk found himself speechless at J.D's outburst but knew it wasn't without reason. Just the mere thought of Carla forgetting about him was enough to make his heart break. Still quiet, he walked out of the kitchen and pulled J.D, who was on the verge of tears, into a friendly embrace.

J.D fought against the hug at first but it wasn't long before he relaxed in Turk's arms and allowed himself to fall apart.

* * *

I know, J.D's breaking down again but he can't help it; he wants Perry back but it's not happening. At least maybe I finally got Turk to come to his senses and realize that J.D can't stop loving Perry with a snap of his fingers. It's a very slow process. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and the next chapter will be up next week, however, if I get at least five reviews I could be persuaded to update sooner but that's totally up to you. Anyways review, read, and have a great day.

Don't forget about me,

Lady C


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: So it's Friday and like I promised if I got enough reviews I would post a chapter early as a reward so here it is, Chapter Seven. I know it may be a little short but this isn't an original chapter. I actually added this chapter in after some reviews gave me the idea to include Jack. So voila, here it is and I hope it is enjoyed by all. Like I said in previous chapters slightly AU with only bits and pieces taken from season five of Scrubs.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. **

**On to Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

The next day J.D wasn't schedule to work and he couldn't help but be happy that he didn't have to show his face at Sacred Heart. He still wasn't feeling his best and the hickey on his neck had yet to disappear, still visible to the eye even while covered with Elliot's foundation. Even though he didn't have to work, he didn't want to be cooped up in the apartment for another day so he decided to go out. His outing turned into a quick trip to the grocery store when he realized that he was low on food.

Since Elliot grabbed a ride to work with Carla and Turk, J.D grabbed Elliot's keys to her car after his last experience with his scooter and bags of groceries nearly caused him to crash. Soon he found himself pulling into the parking lot of the store and walking inside. He barely had a cart full of food when he heard his name being called in a child-like voice.

"Jay Dee you're here."

The feelings of arms being thrown around his legs caused J.D to look down at the familiar blond hair boy. "Jack," J.D smiled, bending down and scooping Jack up into his arms. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in preschool?"

"No preschool today cause Ms. Molly is sick."

"Really, I hope she's okay."

"Mommy says that she just has the flu because she didn't get her shot like she was s'possed too. She says Miss Molly is an idiot."

"That sounds like something your mom would say. Good thing you got yours huh."

"Yup, cause I not an idiot." Jack smiled causing J.D to laugh.

"No Jack you're not," J.D smiled, "You're a very smart boy."

"Like you."

"Exactly like me," smiled J.D again. He looked around and noticed that neither Jordan or the nanny seemed to be anywhere around. "Jack, not that I don't like spending time with you but who are you here with?"

Jack didn't get a chance to respond when an even louder voice filled both Jack and his eardrums.

"Jack!"

* * *

J.D turned around to see a panic stricken Perry Cox running down the aisle towards him. "Perry I-" J.D tried to say as Jack squirmed in his arms, wanting to get down. He let the boy go and allowed him to run directly in the arms of his father.

Perry wasted no time, scooping Jack up into his arms and holding on to the boy with dear life. "Jack don't every do something like that to me again," Perry whispered in his son's ear as he hugged firmly. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I sorry," Jack apologized with guilty eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Well you did. Do you have any idea what your mom would do to me if I didn't bring home safe and sound."

"Rip out your heart and eat it."

"That's exactly what she'd do kid," Perry smiled as he placed a small kiss on Jack's forehead.

"I sorry, I just wanted to say hi to Jay Dee," Jack replied happily, elongated J.D's name again.

Perry finally, he looked over at J.D who was standing there nervously twirling his fingers. No longer scared for the safety of his son he thought about walking away but decided he at least owed J.D a thank-you for finding his son. It was the least he could do. "Thanks for finding him for me," he mumbled with a low breath.

"Actually he found me," J.D corrected Perry. "I'm just here doing a little shopping and next thing I know my arms are filled with the weight of a little boy."

"I'm not little I big," Jack pouted.

"Of course you are my little Jackmeister," J.D smiled, ruffling Jack's hair causing the little boy to laugh.

"I guess Jordan was right when she said that it wasn't unusual for you to be around Jack."

"I baby-sit him, pick him up from daycare, and I think I read him the best stories ever don't I Jack."

"He does daddy, the bestest stories ever," shrieked Jack excitedly, "He even does voices."

"You mean like this," J.D responded in a high pitch voice that made Jack laugh with delight.

Perry watched in amazement at how his child felt at ease with a man he didn't remember. It was if he was watching a private moment between a father and child and that made him smile. "He really does like you."

"Well that's good because I love the little guy very much."

"Then how come you won't come home," Jack asked somberly after he stopped laughing.

The question caused J.D's heart to speed up as his eyes darted to Perry's face but break as well when he noticed Jack's gloomy and dark face. As he suspected the man glared at him with a confused and startled look on his face. "I-"

"Jack what do you mean by J.D won't come home."

"I miss him and want him to come home but he won't," answered Jack. "Mommy said it's because you're sick but I want him to come back."

"I don't understand-"

J.D opened his mouth to answer before Jack had a chance too, "I think what Jack means is that sometimes I baby-sit him while you're at the hospital and Jordan is too busy to remember she has a son and there have been times, rare occasions if you must say where I have spent the night on the couch when you came back home. You didn't want me driving my scooter so late," J.D lied.

"You drive a scooter," Perry smirked, "Wow, you're even more pathetic then I thought."

"I'll have you know that scooters are not only excellent on gas and the freedom and the wind gives my hair that just tossed look that drives everyone wild."

"As if the wind could break through that hair, exactly how much gunk do you put in your head every morning and should I blame you for the whole in our ozone."

"Ha ha very funny but if you must know I don't even use or own hairspray; it's hair gel that makes my hair this perfect. You're just jealous that my hair is more awesome then yours" And with those words J.D felt as if it was a few months ago with Perry complaining about his hair while brushing him up against the wall of a supply closet at the hospital.

"It doesn't matter, it still makes you look like a girl," Perry smiled then suddenly stopped. The words felt familiar, as if he said them before to J.D at a different time and place. He don't know why but the same feelings he felt at the hospital a few days before appeared again and seemed to only appear when he was around the young doctor.

J.D noticed the pause and paused himself before saying something else. "Are you alright?"

Perry snapped out of his daze and glared at J.D, "I'm fine kid," he growled and moved his gaze away from J.D.

"Oh, okay," J.D smiled softly. He couldn't be sure but for a second he wondered if Perry was remembering something about him. The older doctor certainly smiled as if he had; giving him a small ray of hope, that Perry's memory would return. He opened his mouth to say something to Jack when he heard his name being called for the second time since he arrived at the store. He turned around to see someone he'd been avoiding for the past two days.

"Kim."

* * *

There you have it folks Jack in a way spilled the beans about Perry's truth life but J.D covered it up. Damn, and they were so close to the truth being known. And don't hate me for bringing in Kim, the next chapter was also added to story as an idea from a reviewer so kill them and not me, it wasn't my fault. This story has grown from eight chapters to twelve so hang in there with me while I try my best to get all the chapter out. The next chapter will be up Monday so try not to die from anticipation okay. I want all the reviews I can get. That's all for now so until next time

Keep on trucking babes,

Lady C


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: I know it's a day late, please don't hate me. Yesterday I was so busy that by the time I got home I was too busy to post anything so I decided to do it first thing this morning, well on my side of the atlas anyway. Hope you guys aren't too upset and I promise the next post will be right on time. Anyways, enough with the chit chat, onward with the story. Like stated in previous chapters slightly AU with only bits and pieces taken from season five. **

**Warning: This chapter is not for Kim haters.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no have rights to Scrubs. Caveman enough for ya. **

**On to Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  


* * *

**

"Kim," J.D called out again as the blond walked over to him and nudge him in the side with her elbow. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like stud, I'm shopping," she answered back with a laugh, pointing at the basket in her hand filled with frozen food dinners. "I know what you're thinking, I'm a surgeon I should be good with me hands but guess what, I can't cook. It's all good though cause unlike regular people I can live off Hot Pockets and Lean Cuisine."

"That's awesome."

"I know right. So J.D, what's up. I've been calling you like for the past two days and you haven't been answering my calls."

"I'm sorry Kim I just been busy."

"Really because if you're still jittery about us sleeping together I told you it's okay."

"I'm not," J.D replied quickly, trying his best not to notice the disturbed look on Perry's face. "I've just been really busy."

His chest tightened at the words and the room around him seemed to spin just like before at the hospital when he saw J.D with the other blond doctor. "So kid, gonna introduce me to your girlfriend," Perry snarled, looking directly at J.D. He didn't know why but the thought of J.D being with someone else made him extremely livid.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Nah I'm just the girl he got really drunk with the other night and ended up sleeping with. The name's Kim, Kim Briggs and I am a urologist over at County General," she introduced herself with a smile only to have Perry return it with a snarl.

"Does it look like I care?"

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kim smirked as she shifted her basket from one arm to the other. "So J.D about us, I was hoping we could talk."

Perry realized that he couldn't be around the pair any longer and decided to leave. He didn't know why but he seeing J.D with someone else, especially an attractive young woman felt wrong to him and he couldn't bear to watch the two together. "Well I hope you two kids had fun but I gotta get out of here before my urge to vomit overtakes me and I let loose right here in aisle seven," Perry growled once more as he turned and walked away while Jack turned around in his arms and waved goodbye to J.D and Kim.

* * *

The pair watched Perry walk away and turned to each other after the older man was out of sight.

"Cute kid," Kim smiled as she waved back. "His."

J.D glared angrily at his one-time lover as he folded his arms across his chest. "Kim what the hell are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

"What does it look like, I'm shopping."

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" J.D asked seriously

"J.D it was good but not that good for me to start stalking you," replied Kim, rolling her eyes. "I'm here buying food just like you are or were before you ran into that guy."

"That guy happens to be my amnesic ex-boyfriend."

"So that's Perry, he is hot in an old mature angry kinda way."

"I know," J.D sadly smiled before turning his attention back to Kim, trying to find something to say. "Look Kim I'm sorry I haven't been taking your phone calls; I'm just trying to deal with all this and it's harder than I thought."

"It was just sex."

"Is that how you see it, as just sex. Don't you feel bad about what happened at all."

"J.D you're the one who's acting all ashamed about what we did when you shouldn't be."

"I wouldn't say I'm ashamed-"

"Are you sure about that because you're acting like you did something wrong," she asked curious as she leaned against his cart. "We were two consenting adults who had a night of tantalizing passion and besides, didn't you tell me that he was back with his ex-wife.

"Yes he is but that's only because he doesn't remember our relationship."

"I know but what are the chances they're not sleeping together if he thinks that they're still married."

"I just…I try not to think about them that way alright, it's too hard," replied J.D coolly. "And it doesn't matter what he does because he can't help but I just know how I feel. Sleeping with you makes me feel like I betrayed him."

"So what are you going to do, pine over him for the rest of your life."

"Well…I-"

"J.D there's a chance that he may never remember what you two had and that's something you're going to have to learn to deal with. I'm not saying that you need to do it today or even tomorrow but you need to think about the possibility of that happening and if it does you need to be prepared to move on. You're young, funny, smart, not to mention great in the sack," she replied flirtatiously. Anybody would love to have you in their life. Don't let life pass you by because you're waiting on someone else."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"And I probably won't be the last," Kim replied truthfully. "Look, I can't say that I know exactly what you're going through but I can relate to it a little bit. When my ex and I filed for divorce I thought my life was over, I mean we were together for thirteen years and one morning I woke up and he wasn't sleeping beside me anymore. He was gone and he's currently in the process of moving on and I don't want him too. Just the thought of him being with someone else upsets me but I have to learn to deal with it and I have to move on too if I want to be happy again.

J.D listened to words and seemed silenced by them.

"And I'm also not saying that we should jump into this feet first, I'm just asking for a chance to prove to you that I am a nice person who would love to get to know you more."

"I don't know Kim-"

"I understand if you can't just yet just promise me one thing, that you won't spend forever pining over him."

J.D took the words to heart and realized that Kim was right. There was a strong chance that Perry would never remember their lives together and he couldn't spend the rest of his life waiting for him. He had to move on and though it would take time it would have to happen. "I promise," J.D answered truthfully as he smiled at the other woman. "It may take a while but I'm going to do what I can to move on."

"Good, you deserve it" she smiled back. "And J.D, if you ever need someone to talk to call me. We can get over our exes together."

"I will."

They stared at each other and smiled as the spark they felt the night they first night returned. Neither of them could deny that there was something there between them.

"Well I only have a couple hours before my shift starts at General so I guess I'll see you around. Later stud," Kim smirked as she turned and began walking away.

"Kim wait."

The blond doctor turned around surprised J.D was stopping her. "Yeah J.D."

"I know this is last minute but I want to make up being such a jerk to you so I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me."

"Really; I'm not a rebound am I."

"No…I just could really use someone who feels an ounce of the way I do," replied J.D. "And I don't know what the future holds for me but I know I don't want to waste the present."

Kim grinned happily as she placed her basket in J.D's cart and slipped her arm around his. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

She stood up and placed a small kiss on the side of J.D's cheek before the two of them started walking down the next aisle. So caught up in each other they didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring at them as they walked away.

* * *

Okay so some of you may be made at me that J.D asked Kim out on a date but I did warn you at the beginning that it wasn't for Kim haters. And really, if you want someone to blame you should blame yourselves for giving me ideas in the reviews. I read some of them and knew I had to alter the story in such of way that would bring about a jealous Perry. It worked didn't it. Don't worry, this story is almost to an end and there will be a happy ending, there will just be some angst on the way there. Anyways, review people and tell me what you think and I will be back later on this week with another update if that's really what you guys want. Until then

Fly like an eagle,

Lady C


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: I'm back with a new and longer chapter and it's what you've all been waiting for, well not quite a reunion you wanted but it's getting there. I just want to take time out to thank everyone who's been reviewing, I'm up to 50+ reviews. You all don't know how happy I am to know that people actually like this story. It makes me feel really good and really appreciated. Well enough about me and my giddiness I will let you all do what you clicked here to do, read this story. Like stated previously, this story is pretty much AU with only bits and pieces taken from season five and it is slash. If you don't like slash then please don't read and then whine to me about it. It's really irritating.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Okay here it goes. I, LadyCizzle, do not, have not, and will probably never own Scrubs or any of it's character. I do, however, the right to write about them anyway I please. At least I think I do. Oh well  
**

**On to Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  


* * *

**

It was dark when J.D decided to go out and get some fresh air. A few days had passed since J.D ran into Kim at the store and the two seemed to be hitting it off, realizing that they had a lot in common and got along great. All in all they had a great time with each other and though they hadn't made any promises to each they knew they wanted to hang out with each other again. Earlier they went out for an early lunch before Kim's shift started and J.D had just finished his. Once they parted, J.D went back to his apartment and spent the day watching movies and texting Turk about his day with Kim. Soon he got tired of being in the apartment and decided to go for a walk to help tire him out, hoping that he would be able to fall asleep when he got back.

Walking proved to be somewhat therapeutic for J.D as he walk in the cool crisp air. He found the weight surrounded his heart become lighter with each step he took. Somehow, subconsciously, he found himself at the same park he used to take Jack with Perry and decided to sit at his favorite bench. He was surprised to find someone very familiar already occupying the bench, staring into the distance. "Dr. Cox, is that you?" he asked, when he finally made it to the edge of the bench.

Perry looked up to see J.D standing over him and glaring at him confused. "Are you following me kid?"

"No, I was just taking a walk and I found myself here."

"Me too," Perry responded, feeling the same way. He hadn't seen J.D since the store incident and was a little glad he hadn't. The young doctor seemed to bring up difficult feelings that he couldn't process.

"Oh, well I can go if you want me to-"

"Just sit down will you," Perry grumbled, turning his attention away from J.D. "It's a free country, do what you want."

J.D sat down at the end of bench and threw Perry a weary smile. "Thanks, I think."

"Your welcome."

J.D let out a small sigh as Perry closed his eyes again trying his best to block out everything that was inside his head. Suddenly, like so many times since his accident a flashback entered his mind.

"Perry we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what Monique," Perry yelled, slamming his palm against the wooden coffee table. "How you deliberately went behind my back after I told you to stay out of it."

"I was only trying to help."

"What part of I don't need your help don't you understand."

The usually happy brunette was standing, hands on hips with eyes filled with anger, "Yes because God forbid someone actually cares enough to help you further your career so you won't end up a bitter son of bitch who wishes he would have done more with his life."

"It's my life."

"No it isn't just your life anymore you egotistical jerk," the brunette yelled back, grinding their teeth. "You have a family now."

"I don't have time for this."

"Well you better make time because this isn't over."

"How about you do me a favor and kiss my white ass for me okay," Perry yelled one more time before standing up, walking into the other room, and slamming the door leaving behind his lover in tears.

"Dr. Cox, are you alright," J.D asked for the second time. He couldn't help but worry that something was wrong when man seemed to go off into a powerful daze, much like his own daydreams. "Dr. Cox."

Perry came out of his flashback and angrily growled at J.D for interrupting him. "For your sake kid it better be good."

"I was just worried about you when you didn't answer me."

"Maybe I was trying to drown out your presence but obviously you can't take a hint."

"Maybe I should just go-"

"Don't move," Perry growled as he realized he didn't want to be alone, even if that meant being around J.D a little longer.

J.D did as he was told and remained seated in his spot. He didn't say anything, instead he opted to remain quiet but that didn't last and he soon found himself talking again. "So, what brings you here…if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know," Perry shrugged, still staring off into the distance. "I just felt like I needed to be here and suddenly here I was. Sitting on a park bench, in the middle of the night, with a head full of empty memories."

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"What for, it's not like you caused the accident. It was idiot drunk driver who didn't stop to think about whose life they might destroy if they got behind the wheel."

"I know," J.D sighed, leaning back, "I just feel like I should say it."

"Well guess what, I don't need your pity," Perry snapped finally looking at J.D again.

Even in the dark J.D could see Perry's cold menacing glare pierce right through him. Not wanting to sound like a sadist but that look made him miss his lover even more. "Look, I know you think I'm this creepy overly emotional doctor that you work with but you'd be surprise as to how close we actually were. I care about you, everyone at the hospital cares about you and we're glad that you survived. I…I mean we couldn't imagine our lives without you.

The words calmed Perry's mentality as he smiled a genuine smile at J.D. "Really,"

"Of course," J.D smiled, "You're a fantastic doctor and a really good friend, that is when your not yelling at me for being incompetent or calling me some random girl's name.

"I call you girl's name, why?"

"You know I don't know, you just do."

"So I never call you by your real name."

"Do you call anyone by their real name. The only person you call by their real name is Carla and I think it's partly because you're scared of her. Elliot is Barbie, Turk is Gandhi, Kelso is the devil and Jordan is…well she's she-devil."

"That sounds about right," Perry couldn't help but smile. The names seemed so familiar and brought him a sense of joy that his memories were not a lost cause after all. "So what else do I call you?"

"Newbie, you're very fond of Newbie and as for the girl's names Glenda and Gladys may be your favorite but it depends on what day of the week it is. Some days you get your inspiration from various resources and outlets.

Suddenly the images in Perry's mind became clear as he stared intensely at J.D's face. The smile, the hair, the name calling made everything inside Perry's mind make sense. The person he was dreaming about was the same person he first laid eyes on after he woke up from the accident.

J.D grabbed the side of his face confused as to why Perry was staring at him. He figured the man was waiting to say something sarcastic or hurtful so he began mentally preparing himself for it. "What," he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Perry stuttered, backing away from J.D, "I just…I have to go." Perry got up from the bench and briskly walked away leaving behind a very confused J.D.

J.D watched Perry walk away as the pain returned back to his heart as if it never left. Lying back on the bench, he stared up at the stars and thought back to the time when everything in his life was perfect.

* * *

Jordan was in the bed trying to sleep found herself unable too. Ever since Perry left for his walk Jordan couldn't help but worry as time pressed on and he had yet to return. She let out a breath of relief when she finally heard the front door open and shut. Sitting up, she waited for Perry to come into the bedroom and smiled when he finally did. "Hey you, where ya been?"

"Out thinking,"

"About what."

"About how my wife is either a conniving bitch or a liar," Perry growled, looking directly at Jordan. "Or perhaps maybe a mixture of both."

"It's nice to see you too Per." Her body tensed as Perry's eyes gazed hatefully at her. She let out a silent curse before calming herself down and staring at her ex-husband. "But really Perry what in God's name are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jordan; you have been lying to me this entire time haven't you."

"Perry I'm still not-"

"Cut the crap Jordan, please."

"Oh, I see. Well I-"

"You what, feel bad about lying to me. Come on, even I know that would be a lie, you don't feel bad about anything."

"That's true," Jordan smirked when she realized that Perry knew the truth somehow and knew it would be stupid to lie to him some more so she decided to tell the truth. "So you know, about us I mean."

"I don't know everything but I know we don't live together anymore. Hell, we aren't even together point blank."

"Okay, yes that's true, we aren't together anymore," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Then what else is true. Tell me dammit, I have a right to know," Perry demanded from his ex-wife.

"Fine I'll tell you everything you want to know," she sighed as she patted the side of the bed for him to sit down. She couldn't help but notice his hesitance and rolled her eyes at him. "Sit your ass down I don't bite."

"I'll be the judge of that," Perry growled at her but nevertheless made himself comfortable next to her. "What's the truth about my life?"

"You're right, we aren't together anymore; haven't been together for close to two years now."

"What happened, to us I mean?"

"You and me Perry, we didn't fit anymore. Sure we have Jack but we lost that connection that kept us coming back to each other. I knew, even if you didn't want to tell me, that there was someone else."

Perry gulped as he turned his face away from Jordan's. "Someone like J.D."

"Yeah him. You tried to hide it but I knew, I knew that you harbored secret feelings for him and it wouldn't be long before you decided to act on them. You may not know it Perry but you are one jealous son of a bitch."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't think I should tell you that; not because I don't think you should know but it doesn't seem like my place to tell you and the fact that I could never squeeze all he details out of J.D."

"So you and me-"

"We're parents to the same child who are just friends."

He let the new information sink in as he moved his body off of the bed. Everyone he thought cared about turned out to be lying to him. "Why did you lie? I can't believe you lied to me."

"Hey I wanted to tell you the truth, everyone, including J.D wanted to tell you the truth but your doctor said you couldn't handle it and then Paige said-"

"Paige, you listened to Paige. You can barely tolerate her and you allowed her to change your mind."

"She's your sister Perry, she convinced me that she was doing what was best for you."

"She was doing what was best for herself; you should have seen that. All this time I've been having these feelings about him and thinking I was betraying you somehow and it turns out that you were the one betraying me."

"Come on Perry, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"No, you just made my life more of a living hell then it had to be."

"Oh stop being such a baby," Jordan hissed, "It's not like wanted to lie to you. You think I wanted to come back to this place and be your wife again. I didn't, in fact I was happy that we were apart because we weren't making each other's lives a living hell. I passed that torch on to D.J."

"It didn't keep you from lying to me or sleeping with me for that matter."

"I was horny and you were here. It was just sex."

"It wasn't just sex Jordan it was-"

"Look," Jordan barked, "I said I was sorry but there's nothing I can do to change what I did."

"You don't do anything, I'm leaving."

"It's late Per, the kid's probably asleep and you showing up on his doorstep is not something he may want." Jordan tried to reply when she realized Perry's plan after the older man slipped him jacket back on.

"I don't care," Perry snapped as he continued what he was doing, "I need to hear it from him. I need to hear the truth from him. I have a feeling that he won't lie to me when I ask for the truth."

Jordan shrugged but said nothing as Perry walked out of the room and soon walked out of the door. Shrugging again, she turned off the light and laid her head back against the pillow determined to go back to sleep. A part of her was happy that Perry wasn't going to be her problem anymore but she couldn't lie and say that she wouldn't miss him a little. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

* * *

How happy are you with me right me. I told you it was coming up and bam, here it is. Perry finally knows the truth, even though he still doesn't remember anything. It was always my intention to have Jordan tell him the truth I just didn't know how until this scene popped into my head. I hope everyone is please with my Jordan and if you aren't then screw you. I think I did a fantastic job and if I'm happy then you should be too. Anyways if you liked this chapter, review, story alert or whatever. If you don't like it then I'm sorry you wasted your time reading it. Until next post have a great week-

And don't let anyone get you down.

Lady C


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: So since I got so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter I have decided to post another chapter before the week is over. I hope you readers don't mind but if you do I will happily take it down ;). I just want to say thanks to everyone who is enjoying themselves with this story. It's almost over and I'm going to be sad when it's finished but don't worry, I'll be back with another Scrubs story. I won't tell you what's it's about but I will give you some hints. It will be mildly AU, slash, and deal with Perry being an ex CIA agent. Interested, I hope you are because I'm currently working on it. Well enough with the babbling, I'm going to let you go so you can read the chapter. Like stated previously, this story is pretty much AU with only bits and pieces taken from season five and it is slash. If you don't like slash then please don't read and then whine to me about it. It's really irritating.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but I do own this computer so take that Bill!  
**

**On to Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  


* * *

**

It was nearly midnight when the knocking at J.D's apartment door woke him up out of his sleep. After Perry left him in the park, he walked back home and immediately climbed into bed. Mumbling, he climbed out of his bed and made his way to the front door. Half asleep, he opened the door unaware of the person standing on the other side. "Look dude…if you're looking for Elliot she's at work and won't be back-"

"I'm not here for Elliot, I'm here for you."

"Dr. Cox," J.D gasped at the familiar voice before rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here; not saying you aren't welcome here but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"If you count the fact that I know about my relationship with you then yes, something's definitely wrong," Perry replied calmly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Before we get into what I do and don't remember do you mind letting me in."

J.D snapped out of his daze and gave the older doctor an apologetic smile. "Sorry, please come in."

Perry grunted as he walked inside J.D's temporary apartment and looked around trying to see if he remembered anything about the place. When he didn't he let out a disappointed sigh before turning his sights to J.D again. "So-"

"Can I get you anything," J.D asked nervously. "Water, juice, scotch-"

"You don't look like a scotch drinker."

"I'm not but someone I'm close to is so-"

"Let me guess, that someone is me."

J.D inhaled deeply as he sat down on the arm of the chair. Completely at a loss for words, he didn't have a clue what he should say to the older man. So, instead of talking and saying something stupid he decided to keep quiet.

Perry noticed J.D's hesitance and thought it would best if he spoke first. "So, is this your permanent place of residence?"

"Not really; I'm just here temporarily. I used to live somewhere else but something happened and I had to move out."

"You don't have to be discreet with me I know I'm the reason you moved out. We lived together didn't we?"

"Yeah, for about a year now. You asked me to move in after six months. I kept saying no but you were persistent and kept coming up with reasons why I should," J.D laughed at the memory. "After about a week of pestering me I finally gave in and said yes."

"That doesn't sound like me."

"You've changed a bit over the years."

"I've gone soft."

"Not soft. You're still a mean arrogant jackass that I met five years ago who hated everyone, thinks he's the center of the universe, and doesn't really give a damn about anybody else, just a little kinder."

"Now that, I don't believe," Perry grumbled underneath his breath. He continued to stare at the wall while he was talking in attempts to avoid looking directly at J.D. "So," he replied when he spook again, "How did we hook up anyways

"Well it wasn't romantic if that's what you're wondering,"

"I wasn't,"

"I see," J.D sighed. "Anyways, it was the night of Carla and Turk's wedding. You had a fight with Jordan and I had just spent the night trying to fix Elliot's relationship with Sean after I broke them up by telling Elliot I loved only to tell the next day that I didn't."

"Elliot, is that the girl from the closet."

"That would be her. Anyways, after it didn't work and I ended up getting really drunk at the reception. You had a few drinks but you weren't as pissed as I was and offered me a ride home since Turk had already left for his honeymoon and Elliot wasn't speaking me to me. We ended up back at my apartment where you had to help me to my room because I too drunk."

"And let me guess," Perry interrupted, "One thing lead to another and we-"

"Not exactly. Actually, I don't remember much from that night. From what you told me I started rambling like an idiot before I mounted you like a lion but before anything could happen I sorta…passed out."

"You passed out."

"Yeah I did," J.D replied. "I woke up the next morning to find you asleep on my couch; you stayed over to make sure I was alright and before I could say anything you told me what happened. Needless to say I was embarrassed by the whole ordeal and since I couldn't face you I managed to avoid you for three days."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to sleep with you, my boss who I secretly had feelings for. How could I face you with all the built up feelings I had towards you."

"Then how did it, I mean how did we happen"

"It was after those three days that I showed up at your apartment ready to apologize and to tell you what happened was a mistake but I never made it that far. As soon as that door opened I kissed you; that's where one thing lead to another and ever since then it's been one wild roller coaster ride to stability."

He closed his eyes as he listened to J.D's story in hopes that he would remember something but it didn't work. The words flashed like pictures in his mind as small feelings and thoughts rippled through him. Still, it wasn't helping him remember any part of his life that included J.D.

"Is this helping you remember anything," J.D asked.

"A bit," Perry admitted. "It's like I can see it but I'm just not remembering it."

"Then how did you find out about us if you don't remember anything?"

"Actually it was you."

"What did I do?"

"Tonight, at the park, when you were telling me about how close we were you mentioned me calling you an array of girl's names," Perry responded. "For the past couple of weeks I've been having these flashbacks about me and another person."

"Am I that person?"

"I never saw a face."

"Then how did you discover that it was me."

"Because in the flashbacks I was calling this person by a different name each time even though it was the same person. Add that to the constant strange feelings I get from just being around you I sorta filled in the blanks myself."

J.D tried to hide it but couldn't help but smile. "I give you strange feelings."

"Yeah. At first, I didn't know why but now I do; I have them because apparently, on the subconscious level…I'm in love with you. I am aren't I?"

"You are, I mean you were before you're accident. I don't know how you feel now."

"I feel disoriented and lost. I just want my life back and all the memories that come with it."

"I want that for you too because I miss you and I still love you, even if you don't remember me," J.D whispered as tears began to fill his eyes. The thought of having Perry so close physically and far away mentally pained him to no end.

Perry could feel and see J.D's heavy emotions and went to his aid. Compelled, he reached over and grabbed one of J.D's hands and pulled the young man closer towards him. Using his free hand, he gently placed it on J.D's cheek as he moved even closer.

J.D felt his breath quicken as Perry came closer to him. His could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears out of nervousness as he realized what Perry was going to do. "Perry I-"

"Just shut up," Perry commanded before pulling J.D into a passionate kiss. His mind flooded with emotions as J.D wrapped both arms around him in attempts to pull him as close as he physically could.

Instinct took over both men as clothes were shed and J.D began leading Perry to his bedroom. The closed door kept the two from going any farther and gave J.D a moment of clarity.

"Perry wait," J.D whispered as he pulled away. "We can't do this."

"What…why, is it because of Kim?"

"I like Kim but I love you."

"Then why can't we do this?"

"Because, you don't remember me and it would be like I was taking advantage of you. I can't do that."

"J.D you aren't taking advantage of me," Perry replied back, kissing J.D again. With one arm snaked around, he used his free hand to open the door so the two could get into the room. Pushing the younger man onto the already messy bed, Perry pulled away slightly to take the sight of the ruffled J.D in.

"Is something wrong?" asked J.D concerned.

"No," Perry whispered softly, "For the first time since my accident everything feels right."

J.D beamed and pulled Perry into another passionate kiss, not caring if Perry had his memory back.

The sunlight hit his eyes and J.D sighed annoyed before he finally opened his eyes. What he saw in front of him surprised him. Perry, standing in front of the window and staring outside smiling.

"Perry, are you alright?" asked J.D as he got out of the bed himself and walked over to Perry.

Perry continued to smile as he turned around and pulled J.D into a tight hug. "I remember," was all he said before kissing J.D fervently.

* * *

Elliot walked into her apartment after being at the hospital for twenty-six hours. Who knew that a little e-coli outbreak would cause so much chaos? Sighing, she threw her bag down on the floor at the same moment her stomach started to growl. Deciding it would be better to eat now then go to sleep afterward, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She opened the refrigerator, pulled out ingredients for waffles, and thought it would be nice to invite J.D for breakfast. Placing the items on the counter, she walked over to J.D's room and opened the door.

"J.D are you up yet. I want to know if…oh my God," she shrieked when she saw the image in front of her. A naked Dr. Cox lying on top of a barely dressed J.D, making out passionately. "

"Elliot,"

"I am so sorry," she replied quickly, closing the door. She walked back to the kitchen to put the food back into the refrigerator when J.D came out in his pink robe.

"Elliot-"

"No J.D you don't have to say anything, I'm just going to go and leave you two alone," replied Elliot.

"Elliot that's ridiculous," J.D replied back. "This is you apartment, you don't have to leave."

"Really, it's no problem. I wanted IHOP anyways."

"Elliot-" J.D called out again but the blonde doctor was already on her way out the door.

"See you when I get back."

J.D moaned loudly as Elliot briskly walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. He had the urge to run after her but strong arms wrapped around him and the urge was quickly forgotten.

"I take it she left."

"Yeah," replied J.D, "She thought she would give us some privacy."

"How nice of her," Perry smirked, nuzzling J.D's neck as he kissed softly.

"I don't see why because we're going to the hospital to see Dr. Drake."

"What…why?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, you just got you memory back and that deserves a doctor's visit don't you think."

"Newbie I-"

"It doesn't matter what you think because you're still going," J.D stated firmly, pulling himself out of Perry's embrace.

"And how exactly do you plan on making me go?"

"I'll call Carla," replied J.D smugly, making his way back to his room. "You remember Carla don't you? Our Latina friend who's mean and bossy who has only gotten meaner and bossier since she's been pregnant, yeah that Carla." He smiled again and walked into his room leaving the door cracked open just a little.

Perry cursed silently under his breath as the thought of Carla yelling at him made his whole body shudder. "Fine, I go see Dr. Drake," Perry yelled as he made his way back to J.D's bedroom.

* * *

He remembers, he remembers, he finally remembers. I hope you're happy that he remembers because I tried to stretch it out as long as I could. Since I'm not a doctor I don't know if having sex with someone actually helps regain your memory but it worked with this story so you better not complain. Anyways the next chapter will be up on Monday as promised and after that chapter only one more left. Please don't try to be too sad I promise to be back with more Scrubs awesomeness. So readers, until next week-

Grab life by the neck and live,

Lady C


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: It's Monday again people so you know what that means, it's time for LadyCizzle's weekly update. I know you all have been waiting since Friday to see this chapter so before it's even 8:30 a.m. on my side of the world I thought I post it. It's not as long as the last chapter so sorry about that but it is next to the last chapter. That's right folks by the end of the week or the beginning of next week this story will be over. I know, I'll be sad to see it end too but keep in mind, I never stay away long so you won't hear the last of me. Okay then you probably are ready to read this chapter so I guess I need to let you go so you can do it. Like stated previously, this story is pretty much AU with only bits and pieces taken from season five and it is slash. If you don't like slash then please don't read and then whine to me about it. It's really irritating.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs but I do own this computer so take that Bill!  
**

**On to Chapter Eleven.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  


* * *

**

Two hours later J.D nervously inside the neurologist's office as he waited for Dr. Drake and Perry to come back. They were lucky to find the doctor was able to fit them into his very busy schedule without little commotion. J.D decided to let the two men be alone while he waited for them to come back but now seemed to feel that he made the wrong choice. Sitting in the office by himself made him more anxious then he was before they came to the hospital. Sighing, he picked up another magazine and began flipping through it to keep his eyes off the clock.

Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. Drake were finished with their test and making their way back to his office when a intern stopped in front of them.

"Here are the results you wanted Dr. Drake."

"Thank-you," the doctor replied as took the folder from their hands and allowed the intern walked away. "Well why don't we wait until we get back to my office to discuss your results."

"I want to hear them now."

"But don't you want Dr. Dorian to hear them as well."

"I said I wanted to hear them now."

"Okay," Dr. Drake sighed as he flipped opened the folder. "Well Perry, I've completed all your tests and from what I see you're fine."

"Really, let me see." Perry grabbed the folder out of Dr. Drake's hands and looked at the results himself. From what he could see he believed the doctor one hundred percent. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. So Perry we didn't discuss it earlier but I wanted to ask you, exactly how much do you remember?"

"I remember mostly everything. My son, J.D, Carla although there are a few pieces missing."

"Care to elaborate."

"The night of the accident is one, my meeting J.D for the first time, my divorce from Jordan; like I said a few things."

"Don't worry about those memories," replied Dr. Drake. "I'm sure they will come back to you just like the last ones did." The doctor smiled when he realized that they were standing in front of his office door. "Shall we."

Perry simply grunted as he pushed open the door and startled the young man who was patiently waiting inside. J.D immediately jumped up and rushed to his side, pulling him into a hug. "Did you forget we're in public Denise?"

"Um no," J.D smiled slightly embarrassed as he pulled himself away from Perry. "So what did you're results say."

"Like I said before Tiffany I'm fine."

J.D rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the neurologist in the room. He'd known Perry long enough to know that the man would always lie about something being wrong with him. "Dr. Drake."

"He's fine Dr. Dorian," the brain doctor smiled. "If you want to take a look at his results then by all means, go ahead."

J.D smiled as he shook his head back and forth, "That's alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Well I've leave you two alone so you can talk," and with that the neurologist walked out of his office, closing the door behind him and leaving the two men alone.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean what now?" asked Perry.

"Do we go back to what we were before, are we still together?" J.D started to ramble, "Am I moving back in or do you want me to stay with Elliot so you can your space to recover completely. I mean I don't know what it is we're supposed to do."

Tired of J.D's rambling, Perry remembered what he usually did in situations like this and leaned over to pull the talkative doctor into a kiss.

"Why do you always do that?" J.D asked after they pulled apart.

"Because it works."

"But I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and-" J.D never got a chance to finish his sentence as he suddenly found Perry's lips covering his mouth again. This time he took the hint and threw his arms around Perry's waist as an effort to pull the man closer.

Finally, the pair pulled apart to catch their breath and just stared at each other. Perry wrapped his arms around J.D and hugged him. "I know you're confused right now, so am I but we're going to figure this out I swear."

"I just don't want-"

"Do I need to kiss you again to keep you from talking Miranda because I swear to god I will?"

"You do realize that will make me talk even more now-"

Perry didn't allow J.D finished his sentence as he captured the young man's lips once again. J.D instantly moaned and threw his arms around Perry's waist pulling the man closer. Perry hissed at the contact and did his best to deepen the kiss when there was a knock on the door. The pair separated just in time to see the door open and see Carla standing on the other side.

Nervously she stood in the door and shifted her eyes from J.D to Perry. "I heard from the staff that you got you're memory back."

"I did."

J.D smiled at Carla and waved at her to have her smile back. He realized immediately that his friend needed to desperately talk to Perry. Wanting to give the two some privacy, he kissed Perry on the cheek and excused himself out of the office.

Once J.D was gone and the door was closed, Carla walked closer to Perry until she was in front of him. "Can we talk?"

Perry simply nodded his head and sat on the edge of Dr. Drake's desk.

"Okay I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be," Carla began her speech, looking Perry directly in the eyes and letting him see exactly how she felt. "I'm your friend and I should have told you the truth from the beginning instead of listening to Paige and for that I'm sorry so I'm giving you a free pass to tear me a new one. So come on, let me have it but I'm warning I'm pregnant and therefore not responsible for what happens afterwards."

"Carla calm down I'm not going to yell at you."

"You're not."

"Of course I'm not," Perry scowled as he crossed his arms. "To start with you're pregnant and saying the wrong thing to you could leave me without certain appendages and I don't think Rebecca would appreciate that. Secondly you wanted to tell me but you got blindsided by my manipulative sister, just like Jordan did. Who knows what she would have done to you if you hadn't followed her orders."

"She threatened to have me and anyone else fired and sue the hospital if any of the staff told," Carla mentioned angrily. She still couldn't believe that she was actually to scared to tell her friend the truth about who he really was. Carla wanted him to hate her for what she did but instead he was actually forgiving her.

"See manipulative bitch, just like I told Jordan."

"I really did want to tell you Perry-"

"But you were outnumbered and overpowered. It happens to the best of us."

Carla smiled and pulled Perry into a hug. "Still, I should have told you."

"Carla let it go."

"If you're sure that's what you want."

"I do, for the love of Buddha I do."

"Then it's gone," Carla grinned as the pulled apart. She kissed him on his cheek while he playfully growled at her. "And so is your chance to let me have it."

"Oh I sure that you'll mess up around me again, just give it time."

She laughed and softly punched his shoulder before hugging him again. "That's not going to happen any time soon."

"Yeah, well we'll see."

"It's good to have you back."

Perry laughed as pulled himself away from Carla again at the same time J.D decided to re-enter the room again. He looked at her before turning his attention fully to J.D. "It's good to be back."

* * *

I know, too short right. I'm sorry but I really didn't have too much to say. He went to the doctor and found out he was better. I hope you're not upset, at least I gave you the Perry and Carla moment some of you have been dying to see just like everyone wants to see a Perry and Paige moment. I'm trying to see if that's going to happen but I don't want to spoil you so I'm going to stop talking about it...now. Anyways I hope this chapter was good enough for you and if you liked it review. You don't have to if you don't want to but it does make me feel better when you do. Only one more chapter left and this story will be put to bed. Until then-

Cherish these updates while you still can,

Lady C


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Oh my God people the final Monday. Two months, twelve chapters, thousands of words, and over seventy reviews later and this story can finally be put to bed. It's been a long journey, on that I enjoyed and I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, flaming (not really), and favoriting because they all made me happy. You guys are the reason I enjoy writing and the reason I will continue to write hopefully for years to come. Much thanks. Well I know you all are tired of me babbling on and on about how much I love you so I'm going to let you read the last chapter. Soak it in and prepare yourself because it's full of fluff, with a few dashes of angst and drama. Like I said in the last eleven chapters, AU with minor spoilers for a few episodes of season five and slash so if you don't like don't read. Although I highly doubt you won't if you've been reading it for this long.  
**

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, unfortunately.  
**

**On to Chapter Twelve  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  


* * *

**

J.D huffed as he fluffed the last pillow and threw it on the bed. After a long day of re-moving back into Perry's apartment he found himself already tired. All he wanted to do was jump under the covers of the well made bed and fall asleep but he couldn't. He had too much work to do, not to mention it was still early in the afternoon. J.D wouldn't have been so tired if you hadn't spent the past few days on shift at the hospital but Perry wanted him back as soon as possible and today was the only free day he had. Still, it didn't stop J.D falling back on the bed when he was finished.

He barely had a chance to close his eyes when he felt himself being hit in the face with a pillow. "Hey," he cried out as he opened his eyes and sat up only to discover that it was Perry who threw the pillow at him. "What'd you that for," he hissed, rubbing his face to try and remove the sting.

"No reason Tasha, just felt like it."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's a good idea for me to move in this soon."

"Don't dare joke about something like that," Perry growled, hitting J.D with another pillow.

"This is abuse on so many levels," J.D laughed. A few minutes of silence passed before J.D spoke again. "Paige called."

"Why?"

"Said that Jordan called her and told her that you got your memory back," J.D replied. "She also told me that she has been trying to get in touch with you for a whole week now."

"Now that I think about it she has been a pain in my ass more than usual lately."

"Why haven't you talked to Paige yet."

"I wasn't under impression that I had anything to say to her."

"Perry-"

"Before you start Lillian let me remind you again what she did to me. She not only lied to me she manipulated everyone to make them lie to me for her own selfish reasons, not because she loved me or wanted what was best for me."

"Paige had her reasons for doing it."

"Yeah because she's a bitch and in her mind I'm wrong. I remember that night at the restaurant. How she called my love for you wrong, how she made you feel so uncomfortable that you fled the table."

"She's your sister," J.D tried to reason with the older man but he knew it was pointless. "She's the only flesh and blood you have left."

"Was my sister and that's not true because I have Jack," replied Perry harshly. "And it wouldn't matter if I didn't because it wouldn't change the fact that she deliberately hurt me and she hurt you. If you want to forgive that bitch then fine, you do so but until she apologizes for what she did to me…to us I don't want anything to do with her."

J.D remained silent and continued to lie on the bed. He couldn't change how Perry felt and decided that he didn't want to. The older man was allowed to feel how he wanted and if he didn't want to forgive Paige at the moment the he shouldn't. Deep down J.D don't think he would have forgiven either. "Okay, it's your choice; do as you see fit."

"Thank-you."

A few minutes passed as Perry stood at the edge of the bed for longer than he intended to before walking over to J.D and standing beside him. Finally he looked down but refused to look directly in J.D's eyes as J.D at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

J.D frowned as he looked up at Perry confused. Apologizing was something the older man didn't do often. "About what."

"I know I've been distant since I've asked you to move back in and I wanted you to know why."

"Okay-"

"I slept with Jordan while we were together and I didn't know how to tell you at first."

J.D smiled and grabbed Perry's hand, pulling him down to sit beside him. "You don't have to apologize for that; you didn't know who I was so you didn't do anything wrong," he replied sincerely. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing I slept with someone else too and I knew what I was doing."

"You were upset, I was gone. What you did was perfectly natural?"

"I still cheated."

"You were moving on which is something you would have deserved incase I didn't get my memory back."

"Still," J.D whispered, "It doesn't make the feelings of betrayal go away."

"You didn't betray me," Perry smiled as he pulled J.D into a passionate kiss. "Out of everyone you helped me the most."

"How?"

"By being you, by constantly being around and giving me feelings that eventually led me back to you."

"So you're saying I helped."

"Yes you helped me."

J.D smiled and lied back down on the bed still looking at Perry. "Well that's me, I'm a giver." He closed his eyes again while keeping the smile on his face and again was felt the sting of being hit by something. "Perry what gives?" J.D hissed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Wake up Marsha," Perry hissed back. "We still have a lot of work to do to get all your crap back in here."

"Well excuse me for being tired after working for the past three days at the hospital. You remember that place you used to work at don't ya."

"Don't worry Sally I'll be back next week and then I will have two places where I can make your life a living hell."

"I can't wait," J.D sniped, lying back down on the bed. This time he left his eyes open for fear of getting hit in the face with another pillow. Luckily Perry didn't throw another pillow at J.D, he opted to throw something else at the young man, his body. "Perry, what the hell-"

"I thought you wanted to lie down."

"I do but not with you on top of me."

"Complaining."

"Yes."

"How about now?" Perry smirked arrogantly, grinding his hips against J.D's body.

J.D shivered at the feeling as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "Is it too late to change my answer," he stuttered slightly as Perry pressed his body firmly against him. "Because I really would like too."

"But what about the movers," asked Perry teasingly.

"They can wait," was J.D answer as he pulled Perry into a passionate heated kiss. He instantly forgot about the bed and became entranced with the man laying on top of him. His mind couldn't help but think about the night of Perry's accident and they way they were before all the bad things happened. It was great to see that two found their way back together after being apart for what seemed like eternity.

Perry pulled away first to catch his breath but immediately returned his lips back to J.D's. "They can so wait," was all he said before kissing the younger man again, happy that his life was back to the way it used to be and he found his love for J.D again.

* * *

_Finished January 22, 2009  
Completely finished March 23, 2009 _

* * *

It's over, it's finally over. You guys don't know how much I want to cry right now but I won't, I will stay strong and thank everyone again for taking the time out to read and review this story. It meant the world to me to read all the comments that you all wrote urging me to continue writing, it really did. I know some of you might be upset that I didn't have Paige come back but I really couldn't find a place for her in this story. I have, however, decided that I am going to write a one-shot interaction between Perry and Paige that takes place about a month after the last chapter. I don't know when it will be up but I will try my best to have it up by Monday of next week at a thank-you for loving me and this story. Well I don't have anything else to say so I guess this is the end. Until my next story-

See you all later, gators,

Lady C


End file.
